


Gods and Acolytes and Faiths.

by imagination_tier



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Alice has rage issues, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Dark is not Evil, Henry is the Dark one, Joey and Henry are the most powerful of this pantheon, Joey is the Bright one, Light is not Good, Love at First Sight, a metric ton of original races, angels and demons are allies in this, bendy has separation anxiety, cause i can't justify shoving characters into ill fitting roles, creation Alice, creation Bendy, i'm still procrastinating garbage, sooo many names, there are probably gonna be a bunch of oc gods, various made up religions, why do I do this to myself?!, will add characters as they show up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2018-12-18 18:03:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 24,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11879895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imagination_tier/pseuds/imagination_tier
Summary: Inspired by When You Were Evil by Brownie_Bear_Apocalypse, I present to you this au!. . .A great many eons ago, two gods came into being in a far away realm, light years apart.One of bright glowing stars and burning.One of deep darkness and freezing.This is the tale of them and theirs.





	1. Newborn Gods.

Once, a great many eons ago, the world was a endlessly chaotic place. A slightly organized mess of space with light years between them, and filled with strange, murderous creatures out to consume one another in an endless cycle of kill or be killed. 

No true life was in this realm, no sentience. Simply beasts following their instincts.

And then there was.

. . .

In the heart of the universe, where the ever burning star that pulls the very universe around itself resided, a being suddenly came into sentience. He glowed from within, as if thousands and thousands of stars made up his very being.

We shall call him the Bright one.

. . .

On the outermost edge of the universe, where even the light of the closest, brightest stars doesn't reach, a being suddenly came into sentience. He was as dark as the empty space around him, the darkness found between stars.

We shall call him the Dark one. 

. . .

As the first sentient beings, they were confused as to what exactly their role in this great, dangerous world was. There was no one to teach them to control their infinite might, no one to guide them, nothing to do as they simply watched the vast universe from their own little bubbles.

The Bright one lived in one of the more dangerous places in the universe, and unaware of his might, he hid from the beasts that stalked the area.

The Dark one was so far away he didn't realize that some of the small, barely there twinkles were bigger than even him and floated aimlessly in the abyss.

And so their lives went on undisturbed.

All this would change when the Dark one heard something in the distance, something that wasn't the usual white noise of the distant realm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you know that feeling when you're trying to sleep but your muse keeps trying to get you to write a whole new story, knowing damn well you have other things to work on?  
> Yeah, I lost that fight.  
> I am unapologetically au trash, so this was going to happen eventually. And seeing as the muse isn't letting this particular idea go, we've reached an impasse. This fix will be mostly odds and ends for this au so I can get it out of my system.


	2. A fated meeting?

The Dark one floated aimlessly. Some sort of Hydra had attempted to attack him, but it was easily dealt with by a strategic strike to the heart. Wasn't even strong enough to survive the first blow. It was absolutely terrifying the first time one of the beasts came to his little corner of the universe, but now it was starting to get kinda annoying.

He sighed as he looked in the direction the beast had come from this time. He was pretty certain he'd tried to go that direction, but it was just more and more empty space. Where were these things coming from anyway? Did they spontaneously form like he did? That did seem like the most likely ans-

**Ba bump**

What was that? He'd never heard anything like before. Where as it coming from?

Carefully, he blocked out the distant sounds and focused. There wasn't much to hear normally, so he was used to stretching his senses to hear things.

 

 

 

 

**Ba bump**

There it was again! Now he was listening for it, he could tell it was coming from the distant cluster of twinkling lights. Strange, it was the direction most beasts came from. But that can't be right, he'd never heard something coming from that direction. Then again, he wasn't familiar with what else was in this realm.

**Ba bump**

The beat was familiar. It almost sounded like the pulse he himself had, on of the few things to listen to in this empty space. Maybe, somewhere out there, there was someone like him? It sounded wonderful.

**Ba bump**

He had to know. If he ignored it, he may be throwing away his only chance at companionship. Wordlessly, he pushed himself forward in the direction of its source. He would find it, even if it took him millennia to get there.

**Ba bump**

 

. . .

This journey did end up taking millennia, and the Dark one was in awe of the things he was finally close enough to see. Bright burning balls, colorful clouds and dancing comets. He'd seen more beasts sleeping on a chunk of rock that he'd ever seen in his long existence.

And the pulse was getting stronger.

There was a lot more noise in this place than his home, but he followed the pulse easily. He was excited. 

He was certain whoever this pulse belonged to was like him, and that single thought kept him going as time passes.

Eventually, he made it to the center of the universe, and the largest star he'd ever seen.

He almost missed the being peeking at him from within the burning plasma.

. . .

The Bright one didn't care much for leaving his birthplace.

At first it was because he was safe in the warm embrace of the star. No other creatures could even get close to it, let alone get close to him.

Nowadays he didn't leave because there wasn't much reason to. 

He had a pretty good grasp of his abilities, and knew his life force was tied directly to the energy of the various stars and quasars of the universe. He'd tried to venture beyond where the light could reach once. 

He found himself in excruciating pain.

Hunting wasn't much entertainment either, so he stayed close, idly watching the world slowly spin around him.

He had long since accepted that there wasn't much of anything to look forward to.

So why did he feel like something was going to happen?

He was startled from his pondering by a noise he'd never heard before. Was it a new monster trying its luck against his home? He should go out and see what was causing the ruckus.

He carefully peeked out of the star (you can never be too careful with some of these beasts), and was immediately frozen by what he saw.

What was that?

. . .

The Dark one heard a gasp and turned to look at the source of the sound. Halfway out of the enormous star was a strange creature that somehow shone brighter than the star it was in. He wasn't sure, but it kinda looked like him.

The abyss met light, and they were both breathless. No one knows how long they spent trapped in each other's gaze. How could something so different still be absolutely perfect?

The Bright one couldn't help but stare at what was very much a living shadow, the only light his glowing eyes. Such things usually brought to mind the beasts that came from the edge of the world, but he couldn't see it as anything but beautiful.

The Dark one was in awe of the being in front of him. On his journey he'd seen many amazing things, but this exquisite being in front of him was definitely the single most awe inspiring, beautiful thing he had or ever would lay eyes his eyes on. 

Slowly, not breaking eye contact,  he floated closer untill they were face to face and a few inches apart. He was sure of this.

The pulse belonged to this being.

Wordlessly they both reach out, only to left out yelp at the small burst of a strange sensation of unfamiliar pain.

The Bright one, born in the impossible heat of the ever burning star and even hotter than it, had never felt cold.

The Dark one, seeing no reason to stray close to the stars and made out of cold dead space,had never felt heat.

The looked at each other and realization hit hard. They were similar. They weren't alone anymore.

Tentatively, they reached out again, prepared for the small sting. Their hands entwined as if it was always meant to be. The discomfort was still there, but in the face of each other it was practically non existent. 

"Hi." Said the Dark one, nervous now that he had reached the end of his journey.  

"Hello." Said the Bright one, smiling widely at the unexpected but welcome stranger. 

This was the meeting of the Two Great Gods.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the part that kept tormenting me as I tried to fall asleep. Now that it not aiding in the further destruction of my sleep schedule, I find it adorable.  
> I'm probably gonna work out some more chapters before I get to the next plot point, Alice and Bendy.
> 
>  
> 
> (Hint: the title of the story has a clue.)


	3. Let's stay together.

They've only known each other for less than an hour and already the mere thought of going back to their old life is almost painful. They don't really know what they're feeling, but going back to their isolation would be unbearable, like being trapped in an endless desert without even a bit of respite.

For the first time ever, they are grateful that there weren't those before them. They see the skills they were born with and know, if there were others like them they would be enemies, sworn enemies that would most likely seek the destruction of the other.

And that sounds so  _wrong_ , any world were that is the case sounds absolutely awful and they want no part of it. 

In this vast chaotic place, filled with horrors and creatures unimaginable,they have only each other.

They quite like it that way.

. . .

Their bliss is quickly disturbed by the cacophonous sound of a large beast.

The Bright one snaps out of it first and bares his teeth as he sees the brightly glowing thing slowly make it way closer.

Knowing that the heat of his usual attacks only invigorates this particular beast, he flings out his hand and pulls a cluster of asteroids to himself before flinging it at impossible speeds at the long slithering beast that's already opening its giant maw to consume a nearby dwarf star. The beast is shaken, but not enough to stop.

Abruptly, something small and thin strikes it, and the monster recoils, desperately trying to get away from the dealt damage. Confused as to what caused it, the Bright one turns to his companion, who is wielding a strange weapon. He pulls at its string and delivers a killing strike to the beast, this time in the head.

The Bright one blinks, and blinks again. "How did you do that?" The Dark one shrugs and the weapon disappears as if it never existed.

"I'm no good at fighting up close, so instead of getting in their faces, I strike from a distance." He looks a little bashful as he explains, and this shouldn't be possible. How is it that every time he thinks he can't love this being anymore, something like this happens and his pulse quickens as if he's fought a horde of night lights?

Rather than contemplate his painfully overflowing emotions, he decides to get closer to the now dead beast. It's almost two times as big and four times as long as he is. He watches with slight boredom as the glow emanating from within it starts to dissipate. He crushes its skull simply because he can.

"Ugh, I _hate_ suneaters. Filthy scums just don't burn." The Dark one floats over to where the thing's corpse crash landed and looks at it over the shoulder of his companion. His eyes widened as he watches the final speck of light leave the thing.

"A seeker? Huh, so this is where they go." The Bright one twists his head to look at him.

"A what now?"

"A seeker. They spawn a lot where I come from. As soon as they do they run of somewhere, so I figured they were looking for something they instinctively knew to find."

"I only know the ones that have made this far into the galaxy. They eat suns and seem to be attracted to heat, meaning that sooner or later they're going to make their way here, to attempt to eat the giant behind us. I've had to carve my way out of a few stomachs that thought I'd be a tasty snack. Not. Fun."

The Dark one isn't very successful in stifling his giggles, and he erupts into full out laughter when he sees the ridiculous face his companion makes.

. . .

Seeing as they've apparently encountered similar creatures, they touch down on one of the larger planets close to the ever burning star and compare knowledge and names. They twist the dead earth around them into accurate puppets of the beasts the other doesn't know and watch excitedly as the other explains creatures they haven't seen before in great detail.

"Say, what do I call you?" The Dark one looks up from the shade heart he's carefully crafting and tilts his head.

"I, don't know? I've never really had a reason to name myself. I was always just, me." The Bright one is surprised, as that is the exact same logic behind his lack of name. He grins, the corners of his shifting eyes crinkling with delight. He knows what his next course of action will be.

"Well, I don't have one either. But honestly, I don't care as long as your here with me, my other half." The Dark one blushes fiercely at that (such a beautiful shade of deep blue) and smacks him with the puppet he's still making.

"Don't say it like that! You're going to give me mixed messages!" The Bright one doesn't miss a beat and leans in close, almost touching the other. He can faintly make out light gray eyes hidden behind the glow of his sclera.

"Well then let me make it clear.  _You complete me in a way I didn't know I was lacking_. I may be of light, but for the first time ever, I truly see." Somehow the blush spreads even further, down his dark throat and almost to chest. He takes his cold dark hand and presses a soft kiss onto the knuckles.

"What will take to prove it to you? Shall I move the stars into your likeness? Or shall I go on a dangerous quest to find a gift worthy of your ownership?" He freezes completely when the Dark one silences him with a deep kiss. Still blushing, the Dark one cups his face.

"I don't care for that or anything you think you must give to me, you're warm. That's all I ask, and that's all you have to give." 

Whatever else he planned to say is lost as the Bright one snaps out of his stupor and pulls him into a kiss filled with all the passion he can muster. 

. . .

While the Bright one is the better, more powerful hunter, the Dark one is the greater, more skilled crafter.

"Like this, see?" The Dark one effortlessly twists the space around his hands into a bow. "All the materials you need are always around you. Feel the way it moves around you, and divert it however you like, let the image in your vision guide it into its new form." He hands the pitch black weapon to his other half (what else could he call the one that completes him) who inspects it closely. It's quite cold, like the frozen rocks on planets that are too far to feel the heat of any nearby star.

"Fascinating, I've always just attacked with my hands and wits. Plasma and using the things around me as projectiles. I never even thought you could make tools such as this one." He holds out his free hand and tries to pull an arrow into existence like he's seen his beloved do so easily. The space around his hand warps, but nothing forms.

The Dark one takes his free hand and holds it close. "Don't mimic me too much beloved. Our powers are as different as the stars are from the void. Seek the way your own energy forces the world around you to kneel."

With a flick of his wrist a small but elaborate dagger comes into existence. "I have learned to mold the space around me for as long as I can remember, so don't expect it to come as easily as I demonstrated." He drops a small kiss onto the hand he holds and disappears to check if any other beasts have made an appearance.

The Bright one grumbles, but places the bow on a nearby moon and concentrates. 

Focus.

 

 

He is of the stars, bright, burning and volatile. The star he was born from is the most powerful that will ever exists, its gravity pulling innumerable galaxies around itself and the driving force behind all the movement of the universe.

 

 

He feels something warm in his hand and opens his eyes. A glowing yellow arrow, crackling with heat and untold energy, greets him. He carefully slots it into place like his beloved showed him, takes a deep breath, and let go.

It tears a nearby ice planet asunder.

With a grin, he races of to show what he's learned.

Maybe he can convince his beloved to reward him with a kiss. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I couldn't find anywhere in the fic to put this, Joey/the Bright one eyes: They shift any color a star can be, with a constant orange sclera that gives of a faintly visible energy. They're usually blueish, but tend to turn black when he's angry.


	4. And the world trembles.

Fights happen between people. Big or small, playful of serious, it's natural that conflict arises.

The Gods are not exempt from this rule, especially those that are the living embodiments of such conflicting natures as they are.

Their rage simply has a larger damage zone than most.

. . .

It had started out simple. While they were more than happy to live their lives around the ever burning star, they couldn't just ignore the influx of beasts coming. While nowhere near as powerful as them, they knew that these beasts could overpower them with sheer numbers, which had almost happened before. They both agreed it was probably for the best to do some hunting to thin the numbers. 

Neither of them wanted to even think about what would happen if a suneater/seeker big enough to fit its jaw around the ever burning star spawned.

Unfortunately, there was a disagreement that would quickly spiral out of control.

. . .

The Bright one blinked at his other half, who had finished explaining the plan. "I'm sorry, I must've misheard. You're  _leaving_? Why exactly, doesn't the journey to those places take _decades_?" Unaware of the sudden anger burning in his love, the Dark one pulled away from the hug so he could look him in the face.

"Two reasons. Firstly, we'll cover more area if we split up, so we'll probably finish quicker too. Secondly, I will be going to the space between galaxies. You know, the places you can't go without nearly dying?"

The Bright one was not happy with this recent development. Not one bit. Seeing his flickering red eyes, the Dark one reached out and placed a soothing cold kiss on his love's brow. It didn't do much.

"I still don't see why we have to do this. We can strike down anything foolish enough to dare invade our home. Why can't we just stay here, together?" The Dark one pressed chilling kisses on his jaw, but the usually soothing gesture was ineffective.

"Calm down beloved, no matter where in this wide world I go, I will always hear your pulse. Not a minute will go by where I don't long to see you again." His words did nothing to soothe the Bright one, who had no such way to know where his love was, or if he was ok. 

"Yet you're still going to go through with this mad plan, aren't you?"

"I'm not happy about it either you know, but I accept that sometimes we have to make sacrifices." Something in the Bright one snapped, and his eyes flickered to black and  _stayed there_.

"Oh, so I'm a sacrifice your willing to make?! If you want to leave just say so, don't make excuses!!!" Despite the insane amount of heat he was giving off, the area around them was suddenly freezing cold. The Dark one looked at him, eyes faintly twitching, before he spoke.

" _What. Did. You. Say_." Ignoring the way the temperature dropped again, he turned his fury to the Dark one.

You heard me! You're probably sick and tired of me, and now that you've had your fun youre leaving!! What, don't have the guts to speak up?!?!" He had barely a split second to get out of the way of the blades attempting to pierce him.

The Dark one stood tall, innumerable weapons forming around him. All of them aimed right at the bright one. He responded by forming a burning ball of plasma as big as he was and made a "come hither" gesture, a cruel smirk on his face.

. . .

In the nearest and farthest galaxies and the empty void between them, all creatures big and small froze and turned as one in a single direction.

Something had caused the two most powerful being to grow angry, burning rage and icy wrath colliding in a terrifying display of power. The damage was visible to all of them, no matter how far away.

All creatures ran and hid, praying that the battle would end soon.

. . .

A small part of the Dark one finds this stupid battle ridiculous. He knows that he's still as cold as usual and has no reason to act this way, but the usual ice in his veins leave burns in their wake. How dare he.  _How dare he think this doesn't hurt, that he actually wants to return to his cold and empty home._

The fight has probably gone on for years now and still neither of them is willing to surrender. The Bright one is stronger and hits harder, but the Dark one is faster and hits more often.

His very presence is smothering the weaker stars, his coldness easily robbing them of their heat,  but that's fine, it gives him more darkness to travel through to avoid getting hit again. He shifts through the shadows and reappears behind him, already sending a wave of smaller blades at his opponent's unguarded back.

They suddenly burn away before even getting close and suddenly the Bright one is right in front of him, trapping him in an iron grip and he knows, he was tricked, given a fake opening and he fell for it like an idiot. The Bright one smirks, unhindered by his bleeding injuries, happy now that his target is finally back in striking distance.

"Did you honestly think you could dance around me forever. Cocky aren't we?"

The Dark one takes the opening made by his little speech to bash their heads together, knocking the both of them to the ground of a split apart asteroid. He makes quick work of pinning his enemy before he has a chance to get his bearings.

Suddenly, he freezes.

The being trapped underneath him has seen better days. Some of the wounds still bleed and his eyes are still a hateful black, stubbornly glaring at him. So why, dammit, can he feel his icy wrath shift?!

The Bright one is breathing heavily and trapped, but he's not going down without as much of a fight he can give. He refuses."What are you looking at. _Finish it already so I can stop looking at you._ "

He's stunned when instead of a killing blow, he gets pulled up by his tunic into a seering kiss. He's confused, but already his irrational anger starts to dissipate. He reaches up to deepen it without meaning to.

"How do you do this to me?" The Dark one mutters into his neck, and suddenly bites down. Hard.

The Bright one retaliates by flipping him over and pinning him, who simply laughs and pulls him down.

The fight is all but forgotten, and the very universe lets out a sigh of relief. 

. . .

Their attempting to catch their breaths, the Dark one having ended back on top of his beloved in a boneless heap at some point. The Bright one smirks as he pulls him closer to run his hands through the still shadow that makes up the Dark ones hair.

"Well, that was _invigorating_ , but could we skip the whole "attempted murder" part next time around?" The Dark one smacks him lightly and not much else, still trying to catch his breath. Powerful he may be, he doesn't have the constantly moving energy his beloved possessed. He's very much spent, not even having enough strength to make his eyes glow.

He may have passed out for a bit.

He feels warm hands squeeze him almost painfully tight, and looks up into burning blue eyes. The Bright one takes on of his hands and kisses it softly.

"I'm so, _so sorry_. I acted rashly, threw around baseless accusations, and threw a temper tantrum when I didn't get my way. Beloved, I'm _scared_. There's nothing I can do to help you in the void, and I have no way of knowing if you're injured, or worse. I don't want to think about what I'd do if I lost you to a place I cannot go."

The Dark one rolled his now visible eyes and gives his other half a sleepy, content smile. "Well you weren't the only one acting rash, so how about we call it even?" They fall into a comfortable silence only disturbed by their synchronized pulses.

"I'm still going to go hunting in the void."

"I know. I don't like it, but I know." 

"I'm glad we're finally in agreement. I'll be leaving tomorrow, I swear I'll come back to you as soon as I can."

The Bright one pulls him closer and kisses down his neck. "Then how about we make the most of the time until then?" 


	5. Assistance required.

The Bright one anxiously waited for a sign of his beloved. He was already too close for comfort to the abyss, an uncomfortable energy running up his spine, but he refused to back up into a safer distance. It had taken some time to learn to accept the Dark one's decision to go to the void, but he was able to get his beloved to meet him on the edge of where the last light touched. 

The Dark one would probably be angered, but he didn't care. Every time he went to the void between galaxies the Bright one had no way to contact him, to know if he was fine and well. He needed to be as close as he could manage in case his beloved was injured.

Which was the case this time. The Dark one was fine if you overlooked the still bleeding bite marks scattered across his shoulders. The Bright one panicked, but didn't move to get closer. The last thing they needed was for both of them to get injured. He was surprised and more than a little confused when the Dark one slapped his hand away.

"Don't." He managed to get past grit teeth. "Hydra variant. Venomous bite. _Don't touch it directly._ "

He nodded and carefully guided his injured beloved to a nearby planet and got to work. He sucked in a sharp breath as he watched the venom slowly eat its way through his conjured tools. He carefully tended to the deep cuts, a small frown on his face.

"We really need to approach this situation differently beloved. It may have worked for the last few millennia, but the amount of beasts popping up is starting to get to get ridiculous." Whatever the Dark one attempted to say was lost in the pain filled shriek he let out as the acidic venom started to spread again.

"I-i understand. But what can we do? Powerful we may be, the world is just too big to keep an close eye on everything, even for us." And wasn't that the truth. It was hard to keep track of all the more dangerous creatures, especially those that popped up from areas that they've gone through already. The didn't have time to constantly check everything.

He finally got out all of the acidic fluid before starting to cauterize the wounds. He hated it when his love for injured when hunting, there wasn't anything he could do when he was out there. If only there was a way that they could have back up.

 

Wait.

The Dark one gave his other half a look, wincing softly. "What sudden obvious realization have you stumbled upon my beloved?" He blinked and carefully hugged the Dark one, giving his best puppy dog eyes.

"Beloved, light of my existence, my other half, I think we may have a solution to our dilemma. Please hear me out?" The Dark one was confused, but nodded. Wordlessly, the Bright one twisted his fingers and a small snake came into existence. It nipped at its master's fingers before wrapping around his neck. The Dark one's eyes narrowed.

"No. We agreed not to bring creatures into existence, remember? I'd rather not have to depend on a potentially dangerous animal."

"I know that you're not comfortable with it, but what choice do we have?" He faintly traced on of the new wounds, the Dark one wincing sharply at the light touch. "We need to take action before it's too late. Please my light, I don't want to lose you to the abyss."

The Dark one scowled a bit before sighing. Keeping track of everything  _was_ starting to get very dangerous.

"Fine beloved. We'll try this your way. You are aware that for the best result it's better for me to return to the edge of the universe?" The Bright one didn't respond, simply hugging him tighter.

"Very well then. I will leave as soon as we've cleared the area around the ever burning star."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does anyone want to guess where I'm going with this?


	6. Casting a shadow/Sparking a flame.

The Bright one gave the current puppet he was working on a scrutinizing look. It had looked promising, but now it just looked clunky and off center.

Wordlessly he crushed the thing into oblivion and started anew, crafting another base from the dead space surrounding him. He had to really think things through if he was going to give life to the puppet he was creating. It was one thing to kill the creatures spawned by the world, but to bring it to life only to kill it seconds later sounded unnecessarily cruel. He refused to do such a thing to his creation.

He was happy enough with the base form and the cloven hooves where fine, but everything else wasn't coming together as he wanted. All of them just felt immensely... wrong.

He carefully carved at its head, forming the impression of horns, or ears if you looked at it a certain way. Maybe a tail? Some wings? This was really starting to get annoying.

. . .

The Bright one was doing much better than his indecisive other half, mainly stuck on small details.

His puppet was tall and slightly curvy, its skin glowing softly from within. It had taken some work to grasp enough shadow to create its hair, but he was set on a small part of his beloved showing through. It was well worth it in his opinion, it contrasted quite nicely with the dull horns on its head.

He didn't know what kind of kinks to expect from it. It could just as easily turn on him as it could just stand there and do nothing in a fight.

But for now there were more important things to focus on. Like not bringing it into a painful, tortured existence. Fighting prowess could wait till he was certain it wouldn't just keel over.

He was definitely going to add some wings, but how many? Four sounded pretty good.

"Alright little Alice, what should whe do next?"

. . .

The Dark one was very tempted to chuck his latest attempt into the nearest star, only stopping because the nearest start was at least twenty years away.

He didn't understand. What was he doing wrong?! The current one was quite large, thick and bulky, with four sets of arms, all with razor sharp talons. He was pretty sure it could be an excellent fighting companion, so why couldn't he bring himself to be proud of it?!

He physically crushed this one in his hands, but the slight satisfaction was short-lived. He just didn't get it. What was he missing?!

Thoroughly annoyed, he picked up the next blank and started carving without any care. He really needed to get his frustration out before he did something really stupid.

. . .

The Bright one carefully flexed one of the wings. It had been tricky to create them as finding a good material that was resilient but lightweight was hard. It had taken a while to find a material that fit those two criteria, but he managed. Creating them out of solid light seemed like a good way to go. Now he had to figure out how to keep them that way.

He carefully summoned a bunch of strings and started to move the puppet in complex maneuvers. Sure enough the four wings started to hit each other. That would be a giant liability normally, even more so in a fight.

He plucked it from where the strings were keeping it up and started to fiddle around with the wings. He needed to figure this out before trying to bring it to life.

. . .

The Dark one looked at the puppet he'd created while trying to work through his annoyance. It was definitely the smallest he'd made during this entire time, smooth and rounded where his other attempts where all sharp and coarse. It had an almost lethally adorable white face, it's expression cheeky, dark gray cloven hooves and a thin tail ending in a sharp point.

He absolutely loved it.

He carefully held it closer, impressed with himself. This felt right, unbelievable so. He'd gotten so concerned with the fighting aspect he'd practically forgotten that for now the goal was to make a good attempt at an actual living creature. Oh if his beloved was here to see the stupid look on his face.

"Well aren't you just the little charmer?"

Yes, this was definitely it. Carefully, the Dark one reached inside himself, focusing on the pulse in his center. Slowly, he broke off the smallest bit of his freezing core. He smiled at the puppet in his free hand as he carefully pushed the shard into it.

"I think you and me are going to get along just fine... Bendy."

. . .

The Bright one smiled widely as he moved the puppet through the space around him. It had taken a stupid long amount of time, but he'd finally managed to get the wings working as they should. A large burst of pride was flowing through him as he made it dive and twist around the ever burning star.

He carefully landed it on his palm, dissolving the strings before inspected it. He was happy to conclude that the usual damage was nowhere in sight. No burns, not even a ruffled feather in sight.

"Alright then Alice. Time to see how this goes." He reached into himself and located the burning core of his being. He broke off the smallest amount he could manage and carefully pushed it into the puppet.

. . .

In the heart of the universe and on its outermost edge, two beings were brought into existence with a burning/freezing sensation as the first thing they noticed. They blinked sluggishly at the world around them and stared up at the strange being holding them.

Their first words were the same.

"Hello? Who are you, what am I?"

The answers they received were identical as well.

"Hello there. I am your Creator, and you are absolutely perfect in my eyes." 


	7. Training and discipline.

Bendy is very talented, taking to his abilities the way like a nemo to a nebula. He was already traveling through shadow and was making great progress in creating things.

There was one little thing though.

"Bendy, where are you? You're not done with your lessons yet!" His only answer was a hastily stifled snickering.

He was quite the mischievous little demon.

The Dark one sighs theatrically. While a small part of him wanted to put his creation in his place, to show him what exactly he was messing with, the rest of him just found it absolutely adorable how the tiny thing thought he was outsmarting him. Besides, it wouldn't do any good to force Bendy to act a certain way when the goal was to see how he was normally.

"Oh dear, where could he have gone?" He makes a big show out of scanning the area. He could feel Bendy hiding in the shadows nearby, but there was no reason to dissuade him.

"I guess I'll have to look somewhere else. Maybe in the next galaxy?" He starts to float of and sure enough.

"NO!! Don't leave me!!" A small form made a beeline straight for him and clung to the front of his tunic. Bendy was already tearing up a bit. The Dark one immediately pulls his small creation into a hug, who sighed contently. He couldn't help but think of his beloved, he'd probably do the same if he could survive going into the void.

"And have we learned something from this little encounter?" Bendy simply smiles up at him, showing of a fang filled grin.

"I'm going to guess not. Come along now, your not getting out of lessons because of this." He ignored the annoyed huff his creation let out. He should probably start on speech soon.

. . .

The Bright one watches his creation rage with slight disinterest. He really couldn't understand why she was getting so worked up over failing to make a plasma ball. She was doing her other assignments just fine, so why was she getting so worked up?

"Alice, please calm down. It's really not worth the fuss." The angel growls before sending a cone of flames at her target, a large rock.

"It's literally the easiest thing you've shown me! Why can't I get something so stupidly simple right already?!" She clawed at her head in frustration.

The Bright one reaches out and starts to stroke her head, calming her down just the tiniest bit.

"Now now. It's the easiest because there's no finesse required, just a lot of energy. You don't have the necessary reserves to do it yet, that's all."

"That doesn't excuse _anything_!" The heat coming off her would scare of most creatures, and the glow emanating from her eyes is just as intense. The bright one simply rolls his eyes before scooping her up into his arms despite her protests.

Calm down little angel. There really isn't anything to get upset about." Alice only let out a soft whine, refusing to look him in the eyes.

"What good am I to you if I can't even do something so simple? I'm not even any good at the purpose you've created me for. It would probably be for the best to start anew." That got the Bright one's attention.

"Alice, you weren't created with a purpose beyond existing. That's all you need to do to make me happy. I've already told you, to me your perfect. I'm not going to get rid of you until it's literally the last thing I can do." Alice slowly turns to look at him, hot tears threatening to spill.

The Bright one simply holds her close. Lessons were done for the day.

. . .

Bendy's been almost vibrating when he saw the first signs of things beyond the void, and his excitement hasn't lessened a fraction.

The journey back to the ever burning star is as dreary as ever, but the Dark one likes having someone else to talk to. Bendy's such a curious thing, asking questions at a ridiculous rate. It almost makes the significantly longer than usual trip almost bearable. He'd love to go faster, but Bendy is too young to handle that kind of travel and he refuses to hurt his creation, even unintentionally.

"What that?" Bendy points at the large thing visibly moving in a nearby nebula. It's vaguely humanoid with a cluster of tentacles obscured by its chosen habitat.

"It's a mermur. They're one of the few creatures to have adapted to living full time in nebulae. Don't antagonize it Bendy, they can be immensely aggressive." He carefully pulls his creation along.

Bendy keeps his eyes on it until something else manages to catch his attention. He loves space. The Dark one can't help but wonder if this is how he was when he made it through his first galaxies. 

. . .

The Bright one casually knocks the blow Alice has aimed at his head out of the way. He knows she has to learn to handle her emotions, but she is young still and he refused to make her do so when he can help. Leaving her to flounder because of a learning experience sounds ridiculous.

His currently closer to her in size since even with better control his size tends to give him an unfair advantage, and it's nice to teach her how to fight. She's almost scarily good at conjuring, and he can't wait till his beloved comes back, he's going to love her. He also can't wait to see what his beloved has come up with, he's sure it will be amazing.

"Good job Alice! That last minute feint was masterfully done. See, you're doing just fine." She smiles happily despite her labored breathing, literally glowing under his praise. She suddenly starts to looks up again.

She always does that when they train on this specific planet. The Bright one doesn't see what's so interesting. The only thing of interest in this sky is the constant eclipse.

"Anything specific you're looking at Alice?" She jumps a bit, before smiling and pointing at the eclipse.

"The ring of light sir, it's beautiful." 

"Really? You've seen more impressive things on more impressive worlds." She simply shrugs, eyes not leaving the blocked out sun.

"I have seen many beautiful things, but for some reason none manage to come close to this." The Bright one blinks and for a moment, the deep longing for his other half is almost impossible to stand. But he keeps himself steady. His beloved will come, he knows this as sure as he knows that the void is a danger to him.

He reached up a hand and a glowing ring of light forms in between his palm. He carefully drops it on his creation's head, perched above her horns.

"It's probably not the same as an actual eclipse, but I find that it suits you." She blinks up at it, carefully reaching up to trace a finger along it. Then she flies straight at him, hugging him close.

"Thank you thank you thank you!! I love it!!" The smile on her face is definitely worth it.

He can't wait till his beloved returns.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To anyone that cares, Bendy and Alice's behavior is caused by the shards that animate them. Since they haven't really been born with it, they can't ignore the freezing/burning sensation the way their creators can.
> 
> Bendy feels impossibly cold when his shard doesn't have the heat of others to balance itself, causing him to freak when left alone. The heat Alice's shard gives off tends to manifest in her emotions, so she's pretty easily angered.


	8. Reunion.

As they come closer to the ever burning star, the Dark one can hear a new sound. It's almost like the pulse of his other half, but softer, fluttery. Almost like how his creation's pulse is similar to his. 

"Bendy darling, can you hear it?" His creation doesn't have senses sharp enough to hear as well as he does, but the companionship he finds in his other half's pulse has kept him sane in the dark void and he hopes for him to experience something similar.

"Kinda? I can hear something, but it's really loud. I can't make out anything else, if there is anything else." He chuckles softly as he strokes his creation's head.

"That's perfectly fine Bendy. Come along now, there's someone very important to you to meet, and I think he has someone to introduce as well."

. . .

The Bright one hasn't felt like this since the day he met his other half, so he knows something is going to happen today. If Alice noticed something, she doesn't say. 

"Alice dear?" She abandons her futile attempt at crafting a rather intricate sword and turns to face him.

"Yes Creator?"

"I have reason to believe someone dear to me is finally returning. I would like to introduce you to him and his companion, could you be on your best behavior?" All four of her wings twitch, but her last temper tantrum destroyed a solar system boasting fifteen planets and their many moons so she has no room to complain.  

"Of course. But if they start something, I will _end it_." The Bright one only chuckles, picking her up.

I expect nothing less my angel."

. . .

When they go their separate ways, it always feels as if the very universe itself becomes imbalanced. And as usual, the world properly aligns itself when they see each other.

The Dark one has Bendy held protectively in his closed hands.

The Bright one has Alice perched on his shoulder.

Both of them would love nothing more than to run into each other's arms, to reacquaint with each others touch , but they have more important things to do that can't wait. For now, pressing their foreheads together is comfort enough.

The Dark one breaks their contact first, lifting the hand where Bendy is still curled up and asleep. "Hello my beloved. I would like introduce my creation, Bendy the demon." He's snoring softly, completely dead to the world.

"Well isn't he a charmer? And this is my creation, Alice the angel. Say hello dear." She's still speechless. Alice didn't think much of who exactly she was going to meet, but another being like the Creator? Even now he's an impossible figure to comprehend, and the thought of there being another with even half of his might was preposterous. But right in front of her is a being that is quite obviously every bit as powerful as her Creator, with a creation of his own.

But she refuses to make a bad impression and forces her stiff wings to work, hovering in front of her Creator's equal.

"Hello, um, sir." Her voice quivers and she can feel her anger at herself begin to bubble up. It doesn't have long to fester before a small dark form darts past her and lands on a nearby moon, her halo in its clawed hands.

"Hiya! The names Bendy, I'm with him." He points at the Dark one, who's simply laughing at his creation's antics. Alice's anger boils when the tiny thing starts to fiddle with her halo, pulling and twisting it.

"Oooh, fancy! Where'd you get it?" He's barely able to avoid the swinging scythe almost cleaving him in two.

"Woah chill out lady! It was just a question!" Alice lets out a snarl and lungs at him, swinging again. Bendy materialises a sword to block the attack and growls. 

"Oh, you wanna go missy?! Let's dance dollface!"

As the two disappear into the distance, still clashing, the Dark one gives his other half a look. "Should we be doing something about that?" He simply shrugs, carefully moving his arm closer to the Dark one's waist.

He slaps the wandering hand away with a huff. "I really don't think it's responsible to mess around while our creations are apparently out to kill each other!" The Bright one only laughs and presses a bunch of kisses on his beloved's arm from his fingertips to his neck.

"Calm yourself beloved. If their even a little bit like us they'll calm down soon enough. Our fights are absolutely vicious but that doesn't stop our love. Let them mess around, it'll do them good."

. . .

Bendy is _pissed_ , his rage as hot as the ever burning star. Sure, taking the stranger's weird ring without even knowing her name or introducing himself was a pretty bad call, but it really didn't justify her attempt to slice her in two.

He lets out a squeak as he narrowly avoids the divine fire she has aimed at his face by jumping through the shadow of a nearby asteroid. The heat coming of her ominously flickering ball of divine fire intensifies along with her visible rage.

"Filthy coward! Face me head on you spineless suneater!"

His response is to give the angry angel a shit eating grin. "Work smarter doll, not harder."

He nearly gets his tail burned right off for that comment.

. . .

The Dark one is rather conflicted.

One one hand, he really shouldn't let the fight escalate. Bendy and Alice, while not using much of their true strength, are definitely powerful enough to do some serious damage to each other.

On the other hand, he can't see a scenario where they would willingly get along in later times if they don't work through this little hiccup themselves. He'd rather avoid them resenting each other. 

His other half notices his distress and pulls him into sweet kiss. His hands stay put, gently cupping the Dark ones face.

"Calm down beloved, things are fine. They just need to work out their little misunderstanding."

He's still relieved when the sound of crashing and colliding energies fades.

Bendy and Alice both pop in, nervously fidgeting. Alice has her halo again and the small demon wrapped up tight in her grip, her wings almost curling protectively around the both of them. The Bright one can't help but laugh at their nerves.

"Are we done with this little sidetrack? You still haven't introduced yourself each other yet." Both of them blush at that, but Alice gently lowers Bendy to the ground and hold out a hand.

"Hi, my name is Alice. I'm an angel." 

Bendy grins at her and takes the offered hand. "Hello, I'm Bendy. I'm a demon!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo! We are making progress into this poorly thought out venture. (It was supposed to be drabbles, why do I do this to myself.)


	9. New normal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out to Brownie_Bear_Apocalypse, who continues to inspire me to stop being procrastinating garbage long enough to make progress with my fics!!
> 
> Also, if you've got some time to kill check out thenamelessdoll on youtube and tumblr! Not in the fandom, but I've followed her for years now and she's incredibly talented at what she does (she's an editor, film writer, and some stuff I'm probably forgetting.)

Bendy and Alice slot into their lives as if they were always meant to be there.

It's like how they felt before finding each other. They could have lived out the rest of their lives unaware there was someone out there, but the instant the saw each other they knew they couldn't go back to how things were. 

It's hard some times, Bendy can swing violently from cocky to a needy mess and Alice is still learning to keep her head on tight when her emotions threaten to overwhelm. But it's worth it, more than worth it to have the hole they didn't know was there finally filled.

. . .

Cross training is the norm now. There are skills their respective Creators lack, skills that their other halfs are more qualified to teach.

Bendy enjoys sparring with the Bright one. Talented he may be, most of his skills are rooted in getting out of danger or getting the enemy to waste their energy and tire before them. He'd be completely trounced in a fair fight and he hates it. He didn't like the idea of being a liability or a burden in a battle, so it was amazing to learn to improve his poor physical strength.

Alice loved having someone to show her what was amiss with her conjuring. The Dark one was insanely talented, as astute as he was creative, all skills one needed to truly excel at the craft. Another thing she was secretly glad with was his chilling temperament. She loved her Creator, truly she did, but when her anger boiled over he could only stoke or smother her.

"You know, if I didn't know any better I'd think you were stealing my Alice away from me." The Dark one lets out a low chuckle before making himself comfortable in his beloved's lap.

"Oh really? And I suppose your not conspiring to bring Bendy to your side?" 

The Bright one rolls his eyes before pulling his lover closer to him, softly kissing his neck and shoulders. "Guilty. I suppose I must be _punished f_ or my offense?"

It was the Dark one's turn to roll his eyes, but it didn't stop his slowly spreading blush. "You'd like that wouldn't you? I don't think you've done anything to deserve it love."

The Bright one wasted no time in flipping his beloved over, his tongue running over the particularly sensitive spot underneath the pinned being's ear.

"AAAAAGH!! WHAT IN THE NAME OF THE EVER BURNING STAR?!?!" Both of them jump, separating as fast as they possibly could (which was very) and look around for the source.

A rather distressed Bendy is not far off from where their little encounter was happening , visibly blushing quite fiercely underneath his hands.

"Why does this keep happening to me?! I just came to remind you that you're late?! This is the third time this week alone!!"

The Dark one reaches out and awkwardly pats his creation on the back. The first time was definitely embarrassing (neither of them were prepared to have the talk with their creations), but Bendy just seemed to have an awful sense of timing when it came to getting them.

Bendy grumbles as he makes himself comfortable in his Creator's arms. "It just isn't fair! Alice doesn't have to deal with this, why is it always me!!" The Dark one simply laughs, his laughter getting louder when he sees his creation's expression.

"Calm down Bendy darling, what are the odds this keeps happening?"

(And so the first jinx occurred.)

. . .

It was a peaceful moment in the otherwise chaotic realm Below.

Brownie and Tier were in the middle of a relaxing game of rummy, Tier's initial request to play Cards against the Creators being firmly rejected.

The angel was perfectly fine with this. She preferred playing in the realm Above since it tends to be quieter, but she didn't oppose visiting her friend at her place every once in a while.

"AAAAAGH!!"

Brownie jumps, scattering the cards she was shuffling everywhere. The demon's reaction was mild compared to her companion's.

Tier shrieks, falling to the ground as she lost the necessary balance to stay perched on her halo, and the wings on her hips pomfed up to make her look bigger while the small ones sprouting from her ankles snap shut. A split second later she's on her feet and grabs the crossbow situated between her bare shoulders, ready to strike.

"What happened?! Who's getting attacked?!" Both of them notice something speeding towards them.

General Bendy, first demon and the chosen leader and representative of his brothers and sisters, lands in front of them, his conjured wings simultaneously burning and crumbling away (he was and always will be an overdramatic showoff).

Brownie tentatively reaches out to her scowling leader. "Sir? Is something wrong?" His tail twitches, but he calms himself, seeing no reason to get upset with one of his youngest, not to mention kindest, sisters.

"Oh no, everything's _fine_. Except that it's the third time this week alone that I've walked in on the Creators "private business" when sending in the reports."

Tier, who had finished putting her crossbow back and had finally put her halo back in its proper place, glares at him with a truly annoyed expression."General Bendy, pardon my language but throw yourself into the void and choke." Brownie gasps at the disrespect for her eldest sibling and hits her friend on the back of her head, knocking her halo off.

"Be nice Tier!"

"He does this every time! Madam never causes a fuss over something as stupid as this!"

"Overreaction or not, that doesn't mean you can say that!"

Bendy feels his anger and annoyance practically melt away and get replaced with fond affection as he watches them bicker, the argument somehow moving to languages, difference in sectors, and likely creature encounters before coming to which creatures were acceptable too keep as pets. He loves his siblings and his kin.

"Anywho," says Brownie after handing Tier her halo. "Would you like to stay here for a bit? I now how much this constantly happening irritates you sir."

Bendy blinks as he mulls it over. He had things to do, but he definitely had some free time.

"I'll gladly take that offer. What we playing?" 

Tier's request for Cards against the Creators was still rejected, even if Bendy was on her side.

. . .

They all knew this day was going to come eventually. The day one of their own fell.

That knowledge didn't make it any easier.

Both of the Creators where in their full size, all the angels and demons excused from their usual duties to attend the funeral. Many of their creations sought comfort in the Creators embrace.

No eyes were dry, all of them watching the covered form on the altar. 

Bendy furiously rubs at his eyes, trying to will the tears away. He'd personal requested to speak and refused to let his words catch in his throat. 

"My brother and sister demons, my angel kin, and our beloved Creators. All of us stand here before the ever burning star because a single reason has called us from our chosen places and assignments in this great universe."

He gestures to the shrouded figure laid out in front of him, twisting horns still visible.

"To mourn the death of one of our own, the first amongst us to fall, to go where we may not follow."

_"Stop it sir! There's too many and we're overwhelmed! We have to retreat, now!"_

 "Morse was among the kindest beings you could meet. A big sister to some and a little one to many more, myself included. She strived to do good and be good, always going out of her way to help those around her. A warm one despite what her cold shard would imply."

_"Retreat! Yeah you heard me!!"_

"It was this almost burning desire to help that led her to this fate. I'm not sure if everyone has actually heard the story, but long story short, me and ten other demons were doing some round and got cornered by an absurdly large hydra nest. We only survived because she distracted them long enough for help to arrive in time."

 _"Sir! Lulay's lagging, stop helping me and get them before they're Hydra food!"_  

"If she hadn't sacrificed herself we'd all be dead and unable to send a warning. They'd take many of us by surprise, and when we finally took them out, easily half of us would have perished." 

_"Bendy, **eldest brother** , please go. It's ok, I will gladly put my life on the line for my siblings and kin."_

"She lived a good life, a happy life, and said herself that dying in our place was a price she'd gladly pay. We will always remember her, our first fallen. Our first Saviour." He almost chokes on his words but powers through despite the quavering in his voice.

"I want to be mad at her. Angry that she took control from me, angry that she told me to leave her when she damn well knew she wouldn't last against her opponents. But I can't, not without spitting on her memories and ideals." Tears start to flow endlessly as he tries in vain to stop them. "I want to be mad at myself, for not noticing what I was leading the group into, for freezing and running on instinct instead of thinking, but she wouldn't want me to."

He sways, knees giving out. In a flash Alice was next to her oldest kin, wrapping him up tightly in her wings as he continued to sob helplessly. She watches the cloak, the broken form so different from the constantly fluttering demon that once inhabited it, and bows her head, hair blocking her tears from view.

"My kin, my little sister, you will be missed. Your sacrifice will not be in vain."

She flies up with her free pair and perches on the Dark one's shoulder, gently rocking her distraught brother.

The Bright one turns to his beloved, watching him. He didn't know what it felt like to lose one of his creations, but his other half's pain flows through him strong, almost as if it was his own. The Dark one nods once before turning his attention to comforting his first creation. 

The Bright one makes his way to the alter and picks up the broken pieces of the body, slowly making his way towards the ever burning star. He was still the only being that could enter it, so the vessel's destruction was sure.

Everyone agreed it was for the best. Keeping the empty vessels lying around just wasn't something any of them were comfortable with, knowing what gave it life and made them unique was no longer present. It would just be a cruel reminder to those that knew the dead one personally.

It was a somber day that would dwell in the memories of all present. 


	10. What the-!?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remember that one time the Creators accidentally kick-started the existence of the mortal races? Boy was that a wild ride.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just can't seem to control myself.

From the first chapter of "The First Mortal Born" by Shadowdance, watcher of the Archives (angel).

\- -

To this day the exact circumstances that brought Boris, once a simple wolf, into sentience are incapable of being properly recorded.

The angels and demons that were present at the time were rather busy screaming their heads off at the implications to really pay much attention to the newly conscious creature.

Information given by the Creators is even less informative. Powerful they may be, neither of them had experience with using their powers on beings made of flesh and bone instead of stardust and shards and they still don't know what exactly caused Boris's sentience.

One thing is abundantly clear though.

It was definitely general Alice's fault. 

\- -

. . .

Alice loves visiting planets. Big or small, frozen or thriving, it matters not.

She's not sure why, but the way these small specks harbor unique creatures not found anywhere else is beautiful in a way she can't put to words.

It's been years since she stepped foot on a planet with the intent to explore and its been long overdue. She's had an eye on this particular planet for a few decades now and can't wait to see what she'll find.

She carefully powers down until most, if not all, of her might is out of reach. She's definitely gotten better, but things still tend to burn when her emotions swell and she'd rather not destroy this beautiful planet and its various animals and plant life in a small fit.

She lands gracefully on the ground and stretches her wings individually, watching the sun stream down between the canopy of the mighty trees that reach almost impossible high, the highest of them touching the clouds. The air is filled with the sound of various birds singing and twittering while other animals make little sounds as they move through the foliage.

Time to see what else this planet had to offer.

. . .

Alice was barely done making her way across a truly gigantic waterfall when she felt eyes on her back. She freezes, unsure where exactly the creature watching her was. She was about to give up when she saw something slowly approach her.

It was huge, pitch black with a white face and paws, and watching her with intelligent eyes. It almost looked like the canid hounds of the moons of Clarion, though lacking the glowing fur. The large wolf suddenly jumps and follows her path, gracefully moving across the slick rocks until it was almost in arms reach.

Alice carefully moves closer, not wanting to startle the great beast. She's not worried, if anything happens she's in the best position possible to take it out swiftly. She reaches out a hand, pausing for a moment and waiting for its reaction.

The large beast sniffs at the offered hand before pushing his muzzle against her hand. A large grin forms on Alice face as she reaches out to pet the wolf.

"Well hello there. Aren't you a pretty thing?" The wolf's tail wags wildly, splashing the water from the waterfall behind them everywhere. Alice giggles softly and reaches out to stroke the beast's back.

"You're absolutely stunning. Are there more like you on this planet? I wish you could come with me." With a final pat Alice starts to head for the rest of the forest. Much to her confusion the wolf follows her, easily keeping up. Alice turns to face the wolf, unsure what it wants.

"Do you, want come with me?" The wolf cocks it head sideways but keeps up with her. It would be nice to have some company during her trip.

"Well I guess it's decided.I think I'll call you, Boris. Does that sound right?" The newly named Boris barks before licking her cheeks. Alice squeals before she rubs the slobber off.

"OK Boris, come along now!"

. . .

Boris is an absolute sweetheart. They're currently moving across a stretch of grassland, their destination the large mountain in the distance. The large wolf is a delight and had been letting Alice ride on his back for a large chunk of the trip. Alice still prefers to fly, but she thinks she can finally relate to Rini and their vast menagerie of creatures from far and wide.

She easily steps off and moves to inspect the surrounding landscape. It's mostly tall grass, but there are a bunch of flowers she wants to bring home.

She was so busy she didn't notice the creature slowly slithering closer untill it was far too late. 

One moment she was inspecting a curiously shaped flower and the next she was spasming on the floor, unable to do anything about the corrosive fluid dripping from the giant snake's maw that was already working fast breaking apart her body at a startling and terrifying rate. She manages to put some distance between her and the beast but falls to the ground, whimpering. She reaches behind her and pulls her hands back with a hiss, the fluid already eating away at them. She can already feel it eat away at her back and all four of her wings were too damaged to do anything but twitch.

She watches the large beast lung after her at her clearly intending to swallow her whole and she can't do anything, her powers are out of reach and she can't bring them forth in time  _she's going to die and there's nothing she can do about it_.

_No one knows she's here. She hasn't said goodbye to her family and now she never will._

Alice squeezes her eyes shut and sends out the distress beacon. No one is close enough to do anything for her, but hopefully they'll be able to retrieve her empty vessel. 

She doesn't meet her expected fate. 

Slowly, she opens her eyes and gasped at the sight in front of her.

Boris has leaped in the snake's path and charged at it, biting and clawing at the slippery beast. Each time it tries to get closer to Alice Boris becomes more aggressive, more agitated.

Alice can't help but cry in relief. Already she can feel the chill of a demon's presence at the edge of her senses and it gets closer with every second. She's not going to die here. 

The tears of joy suddenly turn to anguish when the snake manages to bit down on Boris. He doesn't crumble away like she does, he is more than stardust with a shard to animate it, but she knows it can't be good, can already see him start to falter and weaken.

She won't allow it.

. . .

Whenever he can get away with it, Bendy likes to occasionally drift about with no real destination. He loves his large family with all of his being, but he still vividly remembers a time when all he knew was his Creator. 

These still areas tend to give his younger family members the creeps since the silence is associated with no one being present, the absence of _chilling_ and _burning_ leaves them with a foul taste in their mouths, but for him the silence is peaceful oasis to escape to whenever he's overwhelmed by the sheer presence the angels and demons now create.

He's abruptly pulled from his calm when the silence around him rings with a distress beacon at a startlingly familiar frequency, one he's known the longest.

_Alice is in trouble!_

Bendy doesn't waste a single second and speeds off. The frequency is clear but faint, far too faint _so something terrible must have happened when she was exploring, he needs to get to her now she's so close to fading away all together!!_

He's probably wrecked the area with how fast he's going, but it will have to wait. He has his closest sister to look out for.

. . .

Bendy finally reaches Alice and can't help but freeze at the sight in front of him.

A large snake with an obviously corrosive bite is wrestling with a giant wolf, neither beast letting up as they strike at each other. Alice is crumbling away before his eyes, there are holes in her palms and her wings and back are barely holding together.

Deciding that the beasts can occupy each other, Bendy swiftly flies down and grabs Alice, mindful of the still crumbling wings. He pulls at the shadow beneath them and both are gone.

. . .

The inhabitants of the realms Above and Below are as confused as they are terrified when the eldest demon barrels towards the Creators den with the the dying eldest angel clutched within his grasp.

They haven't panicked like this since the Lilac situation. Bendy hasn't stopped for anything or anyone, making his way to the Creators as fast as possible without hurting Alice.

Both were ready to scold him for destroying the entrance before noticing what has spurred the eldest demon into such a panicked state. Alice has lost conscience some time ago. The holes in her hands have spread, her fingers just barely staying on, and her wings have completely crumbled away, leaving four stumps on her mangled back.

Both of them immediately get to work, all four of them disappearing into the specialized healing quarters for extreme injuries. They immediately start pulling on their immense might to start fixing the huge amount of damage.

"Bendy, what happened? Who did this to her?" The Bright one's words are calm but the temperature around them increases. Both of them loathe when their beloved creations were damaged like this, but the Bright one's anger in particular is as destructive and burning as the ever burning star.

Bendy's still trying to catch his breath before he manages to answer. "She was, visiting planets again. Found her on the floor near a nasty fight."

The Bright one lets out a string of curses as the extent of the damage is revealed. Anything corrosive has a special place of hatred in the cores of the Creators.

They have lost too many to vessels damaged beyond repair, where the only option was to put their beloved creations out of their misery.

All three of them are equally confused, relieved and horrified when Alice wakes up mere minutes after the healing session has begun.

They're mostly horrified when Alice immediately tries to run off, aware of the extent of her injuries but obviously not caring one bit. The Dark one reacts first, he's one of the few that can easily sooth Alice's burning emotions without overpowering or smothering them. 

"Alice, calm down. Your hurt, very hurt. You can't move yet." If her wings were present, they'd express the extent of her annoyance easily and would let her speak clearly. But she only has small stumps left, so she turns to face her Creators before speaking.

"Creators, I was visiting a planet like I told you last month. I made a friend, a large wolf. That snake that bit me would have eaten me if Boris didn't interfere. _Please_ , he's been hurt and I don't want him to die." Her expression is raw, boiling hot tears streaming down her face.

The Bright one cannot deny any of his creations their heart's content on a normal day, but it's rare that Alice asks something of him and he refuses to let the noble beast that saved his family from the heartache of burying on of its most loved members perish.

"I make no promises, but the both of us will do our best. Rest now my dear, you have an entirely different task ahead of you."

. . .

All the resident angels and demons let out a sigh of relief when they hear news of Alice's condition. She will need new wings made and her palms are pitch black with the substance the Dark one was forced to use to stop the spread of corrosion lest they amputate both hands, but she's fine, recovering.

The Dark one _mildly dislikes_ being called upon to fix up his creations. He and his other half are only contacted in very extreme situations and it pains them both to see their beloved creations in that state.

The Bright one is already working on Alice's new wings, but he has other things to do.

"Rini! I summon you before me!" Almost instantly a nearby shadow warps and Rini the tamer steps out, a calm nemo held tight in the grip of their flimsy bat like arms. They may look as if a stray breeze would knock them over, but he's seen this particular demon grapple with highly energized suneaters so his concern is at its usual level when it comes to Rini.

"Rini, I have a mission for you. Go to the last place Bendy warped from and find a large wolf. It's probably been very injured and I need you to bring it here. I trust you will be able to watch over him?" Rini perks up at that, long ears flapping wildly. Their love of beasts is unchallenged and no other demon or angel could do this job as well as they would. With an enthusiastic nod they're gone.

If the wolf was still alive, they'd have to figure out how to deal with the corrosive venom still in its body.

Rini comes back in mere minutes, the large wolf easily balanced on their shoulders. It's bleeding heavily and moves lethargically. Already he can feel Rini's protective instincts kick in.

"Well done Rini. Please retrieve my other half. The two of us will be handling Boris personally." They nods and lets out a string of squeaks, he has a feeling they're trying to curse.

Time to call in some reinforcement.

"Brownie! I summon you before me!" The demon now in front of him looks like a warrior, large and powerful, dangerous with her sharp claws. The fearsome image is knocked of balance by the tiny glasses perched on her muzzle and the scrolls clutched within her large paws.

"Yes Creator?"

"I need you to get me a list of every angel and demon familiar with flesh and bone creatures. We're going to need all the help we can get." She lets out a sharp hiss and he already knows that this endeavor is going to get interesting.

"Yes Creator. I'll get back to you as soon as I can!"

. . .

Alice is uncomfortable, the absence of her wings has mentally and physically put her off balance, but she's alive and won't complain. She's not sure if the Creators can do anything for Boris, but she hopes that maybe, just maybe, they'll find a way to save him.

Bendy's been a comforting presence during this entire situation, keeping her grounded as she tries to keep it together. She wants to rage, to let the world know her displeasure, but she's too weak to do even that.

"Come one Allie, cheer up. They'll do their best, you don't have to worry about it." He's been distracting her ever since the Creators left. It's probably been a few hours now.

Alice really hopes that they can do something for Boris.

Both of them blink when the Creators appear. They _seem_  fine, but the two of them have spent the longest amount of time with the Creators and can feel the nervous energy they bring with them.

"Alice dear?" The Dark one starts, absently tapping his fingertips together. _That_ gets her attention. He only does that rarely, it usually meaning "Something strange has happened. We're not sure if it's a good or bad thing yet."

"Is Boris ok? Or did he, pass on?" It's at that moment that the doors to her chamber are opened. Rini has a strange creature cuddled close to their chest and Alice is confused, they have strict rules about bringing their beasts indoors. And why was it wearing clothes? Rini hated it when they had to put their companions into clothing, said it wasn't nice to forcefully dress them up.

The creature in Rini's grasp turns to face them and Alice can feel her jaw drop.

"Hello miss! Thank goodness you're alright, I was so worried! Is this the "family" you spoke of?"

"Bendy, he's talking."

"I noticed."

" _Why. Is. He. Talking?!_ " Both of the Creators clear their throats at that. Her own Creator speaks first.

"We don't know, there's not a lot of information concerning flesh and bone creatures. Honestly neither of us had any idea what we were doing and before we knew it, he was talking up a storm and asking where his miss had gone."

Alice's eyes twitch. "I really, _really_ can't deal with this right now. I'm going to bed and will be dealing with this in the morning." And with that she burrows underneath her blankets.

"Does she not like me? Did I do something wrong?" The Bright one reaches out to softly pet the distressed wolf.

"She just needs some time. Bendy, would you be willing to watch over Boris for the time being?"

"Sure thing! Come on wolfie, lemme show you around!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm willing to bet actual money that my approach is pretty unique. Told y'all that Boris was a very unique situation. He, Alice and Bendy's place in the story were the first thing I came up with.
> 
> Have some quotes from when the Creators were trying to fix Boris!
> 
> "Is this important? I think it's important."
> 
> "Put it back! That's probably necessary!"
> 
> "What is all this stuff? Do creatures really need all this junk?"
> 
> "Stop poking that and help me stop the bleeding dammit!"


	11. A new pattern.

From the fifth chapter of "The First Mortal Born" by Shadowdance, watcher of the Archives (angel).

\- -

The great universe is filled with unique and one of a kind creatures, but the unfathomable force that drives the very universe is undeniably walking the line between original and lazy.

This is a phenomenon the Bright and Dark one have observed over countless millennia as they watched over the universe, and became more noticeable when they started to watch the beasts closer seeking inspiration for their creations. For beings as old as them, the amount of repetition is quite noticeable. Sure, you'll never find any Hydras from different corners of the galaxies that looks similar to each other, but the amount of similarities that pop up in body shape and similar features are simply impossible to ignore.

It was only a matter of time before Boris started a new pattern for the universe to follow.

\- -

. . .

Boris, despite his significantly more complex thought than the rest of his kind, is a very simple wolf with very simple needs. All he needs in life is a goal to look towards.

This goal used to be simply to see the next sunrise, to not be among those that did not survive the night.

Now however, his goal is to tend to his miss, the strange creature from beyond the sky that felt like she had a forest fire just barely trapped underneath her skin, ready to ravage all around her in an instant.

When he approached her at the rushing falls he was unsure why he revealed himself to the undeniably dangerous thing, he'd felt the might she'd locked away when she came to his home. Even without the dizzying power sparking off her he knew that attempting to attack would be his death.

But he allowed her to touch him and she did not protest much against letting him join her on her journey.

When he noticed that one of the _poison-dangerous-swift_   beast was attacking her, he did not care for an instant about his own safety or well-being like he usually did when confronted with one of them. In that moment all that mattered was getting the thing away from her and killing it for its offence.

He did not stop when its venom raged through his body, leaving acidic scars in its wake.

He did not stop when a creature that felt like the complete opposite of his miss suddenly appeared and gently spirited her away.

He did not stop until the filthy thing was dead, its head pulverized between his jaws.

He fell to the ground, finding peace in the knowledge he had saved his miss, and was unaware of the strange being picking him up.

His memories of what happened when he met the _powerful-terrifying-beautiful-indescribable_  beings for the first time and their attempt to heal his fatally wounded self is fuzzy, almost physically hurting him to think too much about it.

The strange unfamiliar sounds that come out of his muzzle cause the two great beings to almost stumble, watching him with confused and curious eyes. The strange creatures (sensations of freezing/burning to death on the edge of his senses as he looks at them) react much more dramatically, ear-splitting shrieks and crazed mutters of the impossibility of what they're witnessing.

Boris quite honestly doesn't care much for the uproar his spontaneous sentience has caused.

His miss is fine, undeniably hurt but healing well. That's all he could ask for really.

. . .

Bendy has a blast leading the creature that defended Alice around, willing to amuse the strange creature as it asks question after question. He waved of the Creators concern for him with a rare nonchalance.

"I've got a feeling Alice won't let you out of her sight once she's recovered enough, so you should get the tour while you still can!"

It's a welcome distraction for his still frazzled nerves, still half convinced he was too late and that Alice was gone, never to be seen until his own time to face whatever waits beyond existing.

The moment the Creators declared she would recover he cried, heaving sobs similar to when Morse died and when she was buried. He needs to work off the restless energy he's been bottling up and leading the strange creature around sound delightful, so wastes no time letting the message pass that he's going to be busy. Not that it was really necessary, both his siblings and kin are convinced he's a workaholic and gladly take up his duties the rare times he relents. 

Bendy considers Alice his other half, a part of him in a way neither are able to properly describe. He's long since grown used to the cold chill in his chest, but in that moment when he was barreling towards the rapidly fading presence of Alice's shard he felt its cold grip threatening to kill him from the inside. 

Shaking his head Bendy reaches out for Boris's paw, hand? Ugh, the terminology was confusing.

"Hold on wolfie! We're going on a trip to the realm Below next!" and with that both of them plummet down the shadowy pathway formed underneath them. 

. . .

It takes decades before the rest of the angels and demons stop fussing over Alice and even longer before Bendy is comfortable enough to laugh at her for nearly dying because of a _flower_ of all things that exist in this great universe. Even the Creators take time out of their busy schedules to check in on her.

Alice takes it all in stride though, aware that she's worried all of them sick and lets them mother her for a few more years until she snaps at the demon trying to get her to take a nap like a young one. Her new wings are a softly glowing white similar but nothing like her previous ones and she loves them quite just as, if not more than the old ones.

Meanwhile, Boris; the strange wolf that had the audacity to become sentient without so much as a warning and protecter of the eldest angel, fits right into the family in the eerily, strange way that only other creations do.

He gets along especially well with his miss Alice and unsurprisingly Bendy. What is surprising is how close they actually allow him to get. Alice and Bendy love all of their siblings, but the two of them are entwined and connected in such a way that they've never let another in the family get close enough to attempt. The way the wolf easily and effortlessly joins them is baffling, even to Alice and Bendy.

Neither angels or demons were all that sure what to do about him, but he feels like family so that's what he is and how he's treated as.

It gets so far that all the creations as a whole request that the Creators attempt to make him as ageless as they are born.

The Bright one blinks at the crowd before them before chuckling softly and poking the Dark one's side. "I swear they get it from you, first that tiny thing convinces you to keep a nemo and now they want to make one ageless." The Dark one simply gives his beloved a flat stare that manages to convey what words simply can't.

"Excuse me love, but whose creation is responsible for this again? I could have sworn it was Alice." The Bright one's chuckles turn into full on laughter as he reaches out to his beloved, the group of angels and demons softly cursing and rolling their eyes. Was it really too much to ask that they keep their hands to themselves for even a few minutes?

As usual, Bendy is the first to put his hoof down. While the rest of the family has given up and simply tolerates this behavior, Bendy hasn't had any patience concerning this matter in millennia.

"HEY! We are having an important family meeting! By the will of the ever burning star, can't you keep the canoodling until AFTER we're done?! Is that really to much to ask?!" the small demon practically shrieks.

The Bright one relents, but the wide grin on his face is definitely not going anywhere. Sighing at his love's antics the Dark one reaches down to pick up Alice.

"We're willing to try, but understand this. We still don't know much about how Boris works, we may end up killing him or worse. Do you want to take that chance?" Her barely twitching wings are the only sign of internal struggle. Nodding resolutely, Alice spreads her wings wide as her halo starts glowing brightly.

"The world does not care for our worries and is deaf to our pleas. We will act while we still have the option to do so Creators."

And with that the decision is made.

. . .

As expected Boris takes the news about what the Creators have planned with his usual calm. He is a very simple wolf with very simple needs, and little has happened for him to be distrustful of the Creators. Quite frankly he's just pleased that his death will not weigh on the hearts and minds of his pack.

The Creators disappear within the constantly twisting and expand layout of the Archives, the most talented of their creations on their heels. The rest of them will have to wait and see what comes of this.

As hours turn to days, days to weeks and weeks to months, finally they emerge smiling. Boris, while not feeling like any of them (the feeling of intelligent eyes on one's back, a mouthful of fangs on one's neck), is obviously not a normal, albeit sentient creature. Alice and Bendy in particular cheer the loudest, leading the festivities to celebrate a new member being added to the family. 

And so life goes on.

Until the watcher of the Edge of the universe comes with strange tales tucked underneath her tongue.

. . .

Tier is amongst the strangest of the creations by virtue of what she is not. She is just like all other angels before her and nothing hurt her as a young, but their is something _undeniably wrong_ with her. 

Many believe the problem lies within her shard. Despite being an angel she doesn't burn nor bring warmth with her, but doesn't freeze like demons do either. She can be best described as a _lack of heat_.

Others believe the problem is her personality. She's tucked in within herself, easily tuning out the rest of the world and almost disappears into the background. She's not very social either, rarely interacting with the rest of the family.

Both of them agree that they perceive her as going through her life as if she's not even really there, as if she's a particularly clever illusion hoping to slip past them.

She tolerated it as a young, but eventually she takes the most hated job there is for angels, far away from home, to get away from the constant stares as siblings and kin alike constantly stop to look at her to make sure she's actually there. It's not like anyone tried to stop her, many were secretly relieved to have the strange angel as far away as possible.

She's currently doing her least favorite part of her duties, journeying back to report strange sightings from beyond the edge of the universe. There will no doubt be young that have grown as she stood watch and only know of her from sparse tales of their elders, and they will undoubtedly attack her the minute they sense the barely there distortion that wraps around her.

She touches down on a near by moon, not in a hurry to return home. Sure, there are many good things she misses(the Creators that understand her in a way her family can't, Brownie, the one person that was able to look past her strangeness and her closest and only friend), but for the most part it leaves a bitter taste in her mouth to return.

Deciding to take a break, Tier carefully gazes up at the planet. She always comes by here and likes to see what's happening now (last she visited it was a dessert). Her eyes easily zoom in, seeking out a particular spot that has remained constant throughout this planets existence.

She blinks at what she finds. The gigantic tree that was probably older than her was in its usual place, but in the shade of its canopy are crude huts, various creatures wandering about.

Tier is familiar with how creatures are, she's seen many come and go.

What she's looking at is not normal. She knows what a beast that figured out a trick and taught its offspring looks like and that wasn't what she was seeing.

These beasts were sentient. By the force of the ever burning star _these beasts were sentient._

Not wasting a nanosecond Tier flies off, panicky energy driving her to go faster than usual. She needs to tell the others and the Creators what was going on right now. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coming out of my tomb and I'm still procrastinating garbage. I don't know what the hell's happening in this story anymore. I was tempted to start Crooked Sutures out of spite, but I'd rather not piss off the muse.


	12. The forged gods.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This day will bring with it untold change to the universe as a whole.
> 
> It's just that no one knows this yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jesus Christ juggling on a unicycle did this get out of hand super quick. Send help.

News from the Edge of the Universe didn't come often, the distance between there and the Realms being almost unfathomably big. Even for the most advanced demons the distance was too absurd to even try shadow jumping all the way.

The fact that the Watcher didn't exactly care much for this part of the job was probably factor as well. Tier was definitely a leisurely flyer, not really in a hurry unless she had a damn good reason and stopping often to take in the sites.

So it was definitely strange when Tier came frantically racing, not even bothering to hide her strange presence like she usually did when forced to come home. This kind of entrance coming from the strange angel was more than enough to freeze everyone in the area into inaction.

Tier, obviously not caring that she's most likely going to start a panic like the last time she did this (the Lilac situation is probably still the only time she was brought up often), swiftly makes her way to the Creators den. She's not sure which of them is in right now but either will do.

The  Dark one was nowhere in sight, but the Bright one was in his customary seat discussing something or another with a few of the older angels. The entire group blinks at the panting angel who had burst through the doors.

"Tier!? Why are you here? You're not scheduled to report in at least a few more years!" The exhausted angel trembles on her weak legs and is desperately trying to regulate her breathing, but she stands firm and gazes up at her Creator.

"My Creator! I, I bring news from my, travels. On my return I found something, very strange. It was one of the older planets, there appears to be sentient life inhabiting it. I came as fast as I could manage." Immediately words of the strange things and creatures she saw on the ancient planet spill past her lips, almost incomprehensible due to the panicked way she stumbles over the words. The eyes of everyone in the room widened, shock clear on his faces. The Bright one is the first to shake off his shock and stands up before moving to approach one of his strangest angels.

"And you're sure that was what you saw Tier?" the Bright one speaks softly before picking her up. She can only barely manage weakly nodding before she collapses to her knees, the adrenaline keeping her going and upright suddenly gone. The other angels in the room, along with those that managed to shake off their stunning and had appeared in the chamber as well, start whispering to one another. The idea of life beyond that which was created by their Creators sounds surreal and slightly terrifying.

The Bright one noticed that Tier's wings were starting to wrap around her and suddenly remembered that there were many more in the room than them, undoubtedly staring right at her. Tier must be realizing this as well as she starts to curl up in the cocoon that her wings form around her. He had to rectify the situation before something happened.

"Brownie, I summon you before me!" The Demon bear appears from his cast shadow and was about to greet him when she noticed her closest friend curled up in his hands. Immediately, she jumps up and picks up the ball of feathers before disappearing the way she came, undoubtedly retreating to either the Archives or the Watcher's tower to give Tier the isolation needed to get it together.

"My Creations, please have your demon kin seek out and alert my beloved. This situation must be investigated immediately. Also, send a scouting troop to the location Tier described. Watch whatever's there closely, but do not interact under any circumstances." With that the Bright one disappears deeper into the den as his and his love's creations set out to do as instructed.

This was going to a long decade.

. . .

Bendy was panting slightly, still a bit tired from the constant shadow jumping. The exact location that Tier's information brought them to was pretty far removed from anything in the ways of demonic or angelic presences, close to the outer circle.

He wasn't about to complain over something as trivial as that when there was an even important matter to deal with though. He wasn't there when Tier came with her news, busy expanding the demon's roost, but being the leader and representative of the demons meant that this sort of information always made it to him when, even when busy with his usual duties. He's very unsure how to feel about an entire race of sentient beings that aren't his siblings or kin, but his curiosity outweighs his fear by a wide margin.

The group sent out had been observing the planet for a while now, reactions ranging from curious to horrified. The mission's importance is easily seen, both he and Alice had been sent to investigate when it was usually one or the other after all. Boris is there as well, along with four other angels and demons.

"Anything interesting come up yet? he asks, tilting his head to look up at Alice and Boris. The angel only nodded a bit, eyes completely focused on the planet's strange inhabitants.

"There seems to be some sort of structure enforced by someone more knowledgeable than them. There are what I can only describe as shrines decided to three strange beings. I also have a feeling there may be more to the caverns, but that will have to wait till further orders."

Suddenly, a commotion breaks out and a group of what appear to be hunters emerge from the foliage, greeted warmly by those underneath the great tree's canopy. That's not what caught the attention of the ones watching the events unfold though.

It was the unmistakable presence of something truly unfathomably powerful. The kind of power that only the Creators possessed.

From beyond the dense forest a figure appears. It's a woman, easily three times as large as the biggest of the creatures with a large prey animal hoisted on her shoulders, that could only be accurately described as wild; from her animal skin clothes to the leaves stuck in her mane of blood red hair. It was pulled in a rough and loose ponytail, only enough to kind of keep it away from the keen eyes that roamed every which way, on the look for _something._

From one of the caverns Alice was pondering, another figure steps out and smiled brightly, rushing forward to greet the group. She's practically the complete opposite of the other woman, dressed in a long and obviously painstakingly made length of fabric covered in fine details and her light hair in a braid made up of smaller braids, small jewels and beads woven into it. Despite the gentle, calmer feel to this woman, the callouses on her hands are even more pronounced than those on the wild woman's.

"Before me! How did the hunt go?" The wild woman sighs softly, clearly annoyed, but she straightens her back and drops her haul onto the floor with little fanfare.

"Hello After me. I have found a new hunting ground that may be of use to the tribe. I am unsure if there's anything wrong with the location I am unaware of, but I will be seeing what can be done." After me beams at her before letting out a sharp whistle. Immediately the loitering creatures sprang into action, starting to drag the various kills brought in to where the preparations took place.

"After me, where is the First? I thought he said that he was going to be here by now." She simply shrugs, twinkling jewelry catching the light.

"You know how strange he can be sometimes. He's decided that he will be returning at night." She grabs Before me's hand and pulls her into the cave system, chattering about a new dye of sorts.

The group blink at each other, too shocked to do much else.

"Bendy, did we actually see that happen or am I having some sort of hallucination."

"Allie, I don't think you can share those."

It was more than their strange but familiar presence that was putting the angels and demons so on edge. It was the fact that those two (three?) entities were Powerful, they could probably overpower both Bendy and Alice if given the chance.

They really couldn't wait to hear what their further instructions were.

. . . 

"Well isn't this a strange development." 

The scouting group had returned after observing the strange planet after a few years and they were still no closer to knowing what exactly to do about the entire situation.

"Yes indeed love." the Bright one says, eyes scanning over the various reports. The presence of the three beings is what hold his attention though.

Countless ages, almost an eternity, and they'd never heard much less seen another that beared even the slightest resemblance to them. It made their creations nervous, an unknown that bore such similarities to them, but even after all this time they still can't help but be excited.

There was a slight problem though. None of the demons or angels had managed to get close enough to really have a good look at things, chased of by one of the strange entities. Normally this wasn't a problem, but the jeweled woman had nearly killed one of the younger demons, who survived the encounter with permanently crippled legs and wings. The Bright one nearly razed that entire part of the galaxy and everything in it when that news came. 

Still, it was high time for them to decide their next course of action.

"Well, we have all this information to work with. What are we going to do now?" the Dark one asks, gazing at his beloved.

The Bright one smiles, the temperature of the room slowly but steadily increasing.

"Why obviously we're going to go say hello my other half. Let us see what they can do shall we?" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \+ 3 new gods to the Pantheon.  
> The Enlightened.  
> Known as the Lightbringer, the Awakening, Dream maker and He Who Walks In Shadows To Bring Light.  
> Enlightened is heavily and intricately tied to Sentience and Awareness. He awakens some time before the sentient species does and guides them into consciousness. Despite this, he very rarely actually interacts with the ones he's helping and prefers to leave dreams and visions. Every sentient lifeform subconsciously seeks to decode his messages.  
> The scope of his influence marks him as the most powerful of the forged gods and second only to the Dark and Bright ones.
> 
> The Finder and the Keeper.  
> Known as Momento and Memoria, the Discovery and the Preserving, and the New Ways and the Ancient Ways.  
> These two are the twin goddesses of Survival and Knowledge. While total opposites, they're entwined deeply, as where Finder goes Keeper is never far behind. It's their duty to ensure the necessary knowledge and skills needed for survival are found and remembered.  
> There feelings towards on another are oddly circular, Finder disliking Keeper greatly for "stealing" everything from her while Keeper is head over heels for the one that creates the traditions she was made to watch over.  
> They're among the most powerful due to their heavy ties to so much knowledge and skills surrounding survival.
> 
> (The Pantheon's finally going to have some new members! Say hello to the godly representations for Norman, Susie and Allison.)
> 
> On another note, don't be scared to ask questions about what the fuck I'm doing! I seriously dumped a truck load of things here.


	13. Meeting of two unfathomable forces.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The new kids obviously don't understand the sheer magnitude of their existences, are unaware of the true scope of power their lives entail, and don't grasp that they are beyond the tiny planet they were born on.
> 
> Luckily, there are two elders that would love to teach them.  
> . . .  
> Alternatively, Joey and Henry may be developing an adoption problem.

The young noticed it first.

The day had started normal enough. There were many duties to be seen to, and a slight ruckus among the little ones wasn't really cause for concern. Not when there was so much to be done.

But as the day went on, it soon became undeniable. They felt it till deep in their bones, saturating every inch of their beings, and screaming underneath their skin at being ignored.

 _Something_ was coming. They had not come here in innumerable eons, but the very world's memory knew what approached it.

Deep down, in a part of themselves they could no longer truly hear, the inhabitants of this tiny planet prayed that this would pass soon.

. . .

The Bright one remembers this part of the infinite galaxies. It had been the battlefield for his and his beloved's first fight since their creations were with them.

It had been a, tense fight for sure. For the first time their clashing rage had targets other than themselves, and they had immediately frozen when an erratic wave of plasma had sent Bendy careening through space, heavily injuring the small demon.

(He'd taken a moment to apologize again for that. He knows his beloved has forgiven him eons ago, but it still stings fiercely, to remember what he'd nearly done that day.

They took care too keep their creations well out of the way when they had issues to work out.)

"So light of my existence, is that where the strange creatures come from?" He looks up at the planet, it gigantic three identifying it clearly. The question was mostly rhetorical, as he could sense what was on it.

How curious.

There were the strange little blips he assumed where the sentient creatures, but now he was closer he could definitely feel the otherworldly presence he'd never thought he'd see or feel anywhere else but with himself and his beloved.

Oh they were small, definitely not on their level (and the Bright one highly doubted that they ever would), but the presence was undeniably there and definitely similar to theirs.

This was starting to look a lot more interesting than he figured it would be.

"Come now," he says as he pulls the Dark one closer "it's time to see this ourselves."

. . .

Finder just _knew_ something big was coming. Her instincts are the sharpest of the group and have yet to lead her astray, so when they scream at her to be ready for something _big_ she listens intently.

Her obvious tenseness is making the rest of the colony more nervous than they already were these past few days, rightly worried over what could terrify something like her (unsurprisingly a lot, if you know what you're looking for). So when strange, unnerving and most of notable  _all encompassing_ presences appear, she's the first to shake off her fear and confusion and runs off to find the source.

She finds it in two somehow larger than her creatures, absurd amounts of raw and dangerous energies pouring of them in almost physical wave.

The first one is simply unfathomably bright. Just so very very bright, like stupidly looking straight into all the suns in existence all at once and not shielding your eyes from its dangerous light. She knows she should be feeling something wrong starting to happen to her, she knows better than most that something as vibrant as him is undoubtedly as deadly as he looks and feels. But somehow neither her flesh or eyes are seared like they ought to be and she can faintly feel amusement coming off it, warming their surroundings.

The second one honestly would have escaped her keen eyesight if it wasn't right next to the bright one, the impenetrable shadows making up its form not being able to blend in with its surroundings as it definitely would've given the chance. At first she thinks that this one is not as dangerous as its companion, but she immediately breaks out into a cold sweat when she realizes that she was actually about to dismiss an undoubtedly dangerous entity simply because it wasn't being as flashy about its danger as it's companion.

Finder clutches her favorite spear, the useless beads dangling on woven threads clinking against each other (After me has made them for her, calling it a good luck charm. She would have rejected it from anyone else, but she can never find it in herself to do that to her Keeper). Taking a deep breath and bundling all her strength into her next action, she steadies herself and looks them straight in the eye.

"Who are you? State your business on this world!"

No matter what, she will not stand by and let danger fall upon those that rely on her for safety.

. . .

The first thing to enter the Dark one's mind after the wild woman speaks is 'By the will of the ever burning star, she's _adorable'._  He should probably be concerned with her threat, but all he can see in this potential enemy is loyal and stubborn Alice, ready to take on something she possibly can't handle because the need to do so is practically carved into her very shard.

His other half isn't actually saying anything, but he can tell from the way their surroundings warm bit by bit that his beloved is amused with her as well. His beloved smiles, painfully yet not bright and speaks.

"Hello there. We are merely visiting to see what at the fuss on this planet is about." She bristles at that, her hair almost standing up like an agitated feline.

"That doesn't answer any of my questions! Who are you, what are you?!"

The Dark one simply shrugs. "He still speaks the truth anyway. And if you're asking for a name, we don't have any. There's no use to having them." The woman looks at him as if he's suggested that black holes aren't dangerous at all.

"Of course there's use to having them. What else will you be called if not your own name?"

"Creator of course." they say in sync. She glares at them both before suddenly pointing her spear at him.

"You are no Creator of mine. You are Dark," she points to his love next "and you are Bright." Then she slams the but of her spear down, as if daring them to go against her.

The two of them glance at each other, mentally testing out the new monikers.

He actually quite likes how Dark sounds, and Bright just feels _right_ when referring to his beloved.

"Well then Bright, I guess that we have names now." The newly dubbed Dark crouches to be closer to the tiny woman. "We've been watching you for a while now. The entities you've attacked were observing you on our orders." She looks confused for a second before recoiling a bit as understanding dawns upon her.

"Oh! I'm so sorry, we assumed they were dangerous beasts from beyond the planet seeking to hurt our colony. I never imagined that they were simply observers. Are, are they all right? We've attacked quite a few of them over the years." Dark can't help but be happy that the first thing she does upon realizing what she's done is apologize.

"Well one of my creations is permanently crippled, but other than that they've recovered fine. What is this colony you speak of?"

"Our colony, the sentient life off this world. Their belief and needs created us, and in return we aid them. There aren't many of us though, it's just me, Finder, my Keeper and the First."

Dark cocks his head, commiting the names to memory. "We'd like to meet you under less, confusing circumstances. Would the other be willing?" She, Finder hums low in her throat.

"Most likely. I will have to call a meeting to see what they actually think of this. I will return here four risings from now to tell you what the verdict is."

"Risings?" She nods and points to the large sun in the sky.

"When it has fallen and risen four times, I will be waiting here." And with that final statement she's off, disappearing into the dense woods.

"Well my beloved Bright? What do we do now?" He doesn't miss the way he shivers as the name rolls of his tongue.

"We ahem, we regroup. We don't really have that much time to discuss things with our creations."

. . .

For the most part their creations are all for getting to know the strange Creator-like creatures. There are those that are still angry about what happened to Ave, but the demon himself is among the ones that wish to know more.

Decision made, everyone returns to their regular duties, leaving the two great gods alone in their den.

"She's just so adorable," Dark rambles "do you think all of them will be that adorable?" Bright laughs, warm and all encompassing, before pulling his beloved closer to snuggle.

"I bet they will my love. Do I see another adoption happening?" 

"Well seeing how well Boris's went, why not? Besides, with the way she moves I just know she's not using even a fraction of her full potential, and I'm willing to bet none of the others do either. They just don't realize how  _truly beyond_ this tiny planet they are."

Well my dearest Dark, they won't have to fumble their way through it the way we did. And I'm certain they'll fit in just fine in the family."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! It is I, from the depths of procrastination hell, finally updating this! I've been working on this chapter for over two weeks now and finally have something presentable to show the class.


	14. A new chapter begins.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After some meetings to determine their course of action, the new kids are ready to start really understanding the scope of what they truly are.  
> Meanwhile, another forged god is about to come into existence to lead and guide those that wander beyond their save community.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOLY SHIT GUYS I WROTE THIS IN ONE DAY!! Amazing things happen when you get inspired my dudes.

When asked, many millennia later, what she did when the two most powerful gods in existence suddenly appeared before them, Keeper will simply speak the truth.

The moment they appeared she froze completely, incapable of processing the almighty presence suddenly taking up the entirely of her attention. She was slightly aware that Finder had already shaken the intense feeling off and had run of _right at the source_ , but she just couldn't do it herself, too busy trying in vain to wrap her head around something she had never experienced before (and never would again).

But that is so very far from now.

Keeper physically shakes herself as soon as the presences fades enough for her to gather herself and immediately starts to make sure the colony is well. The instincts she has scream at her not to do that, to keep her eyes on the dangerous entities that are within her and hers territory, but if she's feeling like this than the colony must be doing infinitely worse.

While Finder speaks to the entities, Keeper soothes the colony's terror, making sure that none of them do something inadvisable in their panic that they'll regret.

Now that she's paying attention to her surroundings again, she can hear it clearly. From deep within the caverns, the strangely stuttering pulse of Enlightened, the First of them, reverberates and rings in her ears. She's never in all of her existence seen him experience truly _deep fear_ , but it's unmistakable. While tricky to compare, she's seen this type of fear quite often, in those that have survived something truly dangerous and are now confronted with it once more.

(For the first time in a long while, Keeper can't help but wonder what Enlightened's life was like before her and her Finder, before the creatures of this world were truly sentient.)

Keeper breathes out a deep sigh of relief she didn't even know she was holding when the strange presences finally disappear, able to actually breathe again. After making sure that the colony is doing fine, she immediately runs off to find Enlightened, whose fear _still_ hasn't faded at all.

Enlightened? Are you alright in there?" Her only answer is a hastily choked off sob. Frowning, she carefully tiptoes deeper into the caverns, Far beyond what the colony uses and into resting place she and her fellow gods use.

Enlightened is curled up underneath a pile of furs in their chambers, obviously still shaking. Keeper lets out a low whine as she approaches him.

"Enlightened?" Her only answer is a low whimper.

Behind her, she can easily sense the movement of her Finder approaching them. Asking her what she found can wait though.

"After me, is he alright?"

Keeper shrugs helplessly. "I don't know what to do, this is the first time he's ever acted like this." Finder lightly told her eyes before diving into the pile, effortlessly dragging Enlightened out.

"Come now, we have more important things to deal with. Those entities, who I have named Dark and Bright, came for us specifically." Enlightened's glowing eyes widen underneath his hood, reaching up to smother the terrified sound coming out of his mouth.

" _What._ "

Sensing that Finder is not in the mood to comfort, Keeper reaches out to pull the ethereal cloak off him and softly strokes his head, pulling him closer to herself. As she hopes, it works and he calms underneath her touch.

"Enlightened, do you know them?" He's silent for a moment, but hesitantly starts to speak.

"I have been on this planet for a very long time, it took quite a while for its inhabitants to truly become sentient. I felt like that just once, but I and the voice of the world still remember it. The burning and icy forces colliding so greatly that only a fool would dare challenge it." For a split second they could feel his fear, and somehow they  _knew_ that never in all of reality would there be words to describe it.

"I, I can't explain what that was like, but the thought of meeting the cause of that? I panicked." Huffing softly, Finder walks past them and flops onto her favorite bedding. She's trying to be nonchalant, but Keeper knows her well as she knows how to skin an animal. She's worried.

"I will be seeing them again in four risings. Would you be adverse to me taking Keeper along?"

Enlightened stares at Before me, and suddenly moves away from Keeper's embrace.

"You will not go alone. I will come along as well." Before me gets up and stands in front of him, searching his eyes for even the smallest shred of discomfort. Keeper watches patiently, trusting Finder's instincts.

"Well then, you have till the last rising to change your mind. Off to bed now." With a slightly worn but fond "I'm the oldest here" Enlightened complies.

"Before me, do you really think that meeting with them is wise?They sound very powerful" She simply shrugs, making herself comfortable again.

"The world is deaf to our concerns, so we will act now and see what it brings us." Keeper giggles and skips over to their shared bedding. She doesn't know what this meeting will bring, but underneath the fear and worries?

She's _just so excited_.

. . .

Bendy is antsy about the meeting currently in its fifth hour.

Of course, all his siblings and kin are, no one really knows what to expect from these new godlings. But Bendy in particular is very tense about the situation. He's been on watch whenever his duties as the representative of the demons allowed it, and even now he can't decide how to feel about them.

Its nearly time though, so he stands straight and tries to keep his nerves bundled up.

"Bendy, calm down." As suspected, Alice sees through him right away. He appreciates it though, can already feel the bundle starting to loosen just a bit.

"I know I'm being crazy Alice, but I'm just _worried_. What are they going to be like now that they know who's watching?"

"Come on, do you actually think that they can do something to the Creators? I can understand that you think they'll hurt one of the angels or demons, but really? The Creators getting taken out by these young?"

"You know what I mean Alice, I'm just worried. We're not allowed in right now, and I don't know how to feel about not being there."

"Come on Bendy," says Boris, moving away from the wall he'd been leaning on since it started "the Creators are powerful, charismatic, and very fair. And from what we've seen of them the godlings aren't inclined to act aggressive unless provoked." Boris gently prods him with his elbow.

"Besides, Shadowdance is in there, and _nothing_ gets past that angel. We'll know what happened soon enough, so calm down already." 

Bendy laughs. The bundle of nerves is still there, but it doesn't seem as huge as it used to.

. . .

The meeting goes on for nearly twenty hours before they come to an agreement everyone's happy with. Dark is not ashamed to admit that he's very proud that his beloved has managed to stayed on track during the entirety of it.

Finder was as much of a spitfire as she'd shown them during their first encounter, and now that she's not knocked off balance by their mere presence he can definitely see more of Alice's aggressive side shining through. But her rage is different, controlled and ready to be sent at an enemy at a moment's notice.

The other woman was exactly what he'd expected from the opposite of Finder but somehow still completely different. She's beautiful and dainty and calm, but he'd honestly more impressed by the callouses on her hands and the tremendous effort that was visible in the garments she wore. She had beamed at him when he brought it up, and he somehow can't help but compare her to Alice as well. The softer side of his love's first angel.

(Fitting for two entities meant to entwine one another for the rest of all of eternity.)

The one called Enlightened was quiet at first, hiding within his cloak of night sky as if it could keep the world from getting to him. He and his other half can easily feel the fear emanating from his form and can't help but be impressed with his resolve, able to stand in front of them calmly despite obviously wanting to scream till the heavens shattered. Dark easily lets his love handle the twin maidens and focused on making Enlightened comfortable, and it had paid off wonderfully.

"So we are in agreement then?" says Finder, bringing Dark out of his musings. "You will teach us more of our abilities, and in exchange we will share our knowledge with you."

Honestly, he and Bright would prefer they join the family like Boris had, but these godlings had true purposes beyond simply existing and self-appointed tasks. A great many races were going to eventually rely on them to help them survive, and he will not get in the way of it.

"Yes. Would you like to come to our den? We can speak more of your training there, and it's much more comfortable than the moon."

"And," Bright interjects cheerfully "we can start introducing you to the angels and demons. Oh and Boris."

Finder simply gives him a look that says "I am not as impressed as you seem to think" loud and clearly.

"My love, can you tell Bendy we're done and to start heading home? I know he's out there waiting. And Shadowdance, please take your notes and return to the Archives." The spindly and awkward form of the Watcher of the Archives rises up from her spot on the floor next to Brownie, a large pile of scripts and scrolls threatening to tip her over. Brownie is quick to steady her superior and quickly warps the both of them back into the Archives to make the official documents and books for this moment.

Dark was and still is against the angel leaving the Archives she was literally made for, rightfully fearing that she'll get hurt. But nothing can stop Shadowdance once she's made up her mind about something, not even her Creator.

With a flick of his wrist they all drop through the portal formed underneath them. After the craziness of the last decade it's nice to be home, with potential new members of the family.

Both Dark and Bright turn when they hear a loud gasp.

Finder, Keeper and Enlightened are looking up through the den's largest window, watching the large galaxies that glow bright in the sky. Dark is confused for a moment, but then it hits him.

This is not a view they're accustomed to. 

Bright laughs, loud and clear, and moves to them, probably to take them to the observatory all the members of the family have visited as young.

. . .

 

 

 

 

 

 ~~~~~~On the highest tier of existence, the forces of this young race's belief and prayers cause a reaction. They have asked for a guide, for someone to aid them on their treacherous journey beyond the world tree's expansive canopy. And so they shall have one.~~

 

 

 

 

A young child blinks slowly into the light, deep gray eyes watching the world around him in confusion.

He does know what it is he must do though, his purpose and reason for existing.

The boy picks himself off the foliage covered floor and starts walking, already starting to memorize the path he's started to take. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The young race seeks someone that will aid them in their travels, and so by their will and need he lives.  
> \+ 1 new god to the pantheon.  
> The Swift.  
> No other names currently exists, but will come to have such titles as the Wanderers Hand, the Guardian of the Strays and the Wayfinder.  
> Swift is the current youngest of the forged gods, his eventual domain encompasses travel of all kinds. With a flawless and instinctive knowledge of things such as stars, landscapes and weather patterns, Swift's duty is to assist the sentient races in their undoubtedly dangerous travels as they seek to explore their worlds. He's going to be the first of the forged gods raised by the born gods Dark and Bright. He will also become a patron saint of the lost.  
> (Please welcome Wally to the show! I figured that after sentience and survival, travel is kinda a logical next step. Why travel? Mainly because he's the janitor, so he probably knows all the studio's shortcuts.)


	15. All these sudden changes.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bright is (surprisingly) a competent teacher, the angels and demons are having new baby panic, and Dark finds a little godling wandering in dangerous places.

Bright  _loves_ the young godlings now in his and his other half's care.

Of course, they're not actually in their care, simply under their watch as they learn more about they're abilities, but he hopes that they'll stick around.

But he knows deep in his core that he'd like them to be part of the family.

But getting them to stay will have to wait till a later time, he has three little godlings spread around the room (Enlightened a little distant from him while still close to the girls, Finder leaning against the near wall and still watching the room with sharp eyes, and Keeper seated in front of him at his feet), listening intently to him. This was going to be the first of many meetings, and he's just so excited to get going.

"All right you three, for now we're going to find the limits of your capabilities. It's very important to know what can be dangerous to you so you'll know to avoid it." Keeper, neither fearful or still in defense mode like her companions, politely raises her hand up and waits.

"Yes Keeper?" She drops her raised hand and folds both of them in her lap, a questioning and slightly confused look on her face. 

"Why do we need to steer clear of danger? We are gods, made an empowered by the creatures of our planet. You and your other half were created by unknown forces to embody the most powerful forces in the entirety of the universes. Surely there's nothing that can truly harm us permanently?"

Bright chuckles, remembering those long ago times where he thought exactly like that. Despite the danger of his home, he simply figured that he and the star he was born from were the most dangerously powerful things in existence. 

Then he'd tried to leave the embrace of light and found himself in  _pure indescribable agony_. That one time had taught him plenty, keeping to his birthplace even as he grew bored.

And than he'd met his other who came from the deadly darkness; who brought tales of such primitive creatures that nonetheless were capable of incapacitating even the embodiment of darkness and chilling cold itself.

This would be a very good learning experience, and he had no problem keeping them from making the same nearly deadly mistake he had made.

Tell me young gods. Do you three know why I have separated from the light of my existence?" As he expects, it's Finder that answers.

"Dark has given himself the self-appointed duty of hunting down various creatures that are out of the reach of you and your starfire. With the amount of supplies and demons and angels that went with him, he will be gone for a great many years." 

"Very well done Finder. As is glaringly obvious, I love Dark with ever fiber within my being and more. I've loved him the instant I saw him while leaning out the Everburning star uncountable eons ago, and will love him till the last of the light in the universe fades and me with it." He can feel the slightest hint of fear in the face of his burning devotion, but he doesn't let it stop him from continuing, slowly walking out of the room, the three of them scrambling to follow.

Finally, they reach one the largest training rooms, constructed to be able to house him and his love at their full size. He turns on his heels to face them, arms crossed behind himself.

"Now, can you tell me why, if I love him so, if I fear what animals may hurt him during his self-appointed task, _why am I not out there with him?_ " He can tell they're thinking hard, and he can't help but feel proud when Enlightened's eyes widen.

"Because going out into the dark void would be causing your own destruction." Bright grins widely and claps his hands together.

"Well done! Yes, I am incapable of entering the places light doesn't touch, and if I try it will only cause me unimaginable pain and death if I try to pass through." Biting back his amusement, he carefully pulls on his burning core and lets some of its indescribable power fill the room. Not enough to hurt any of its occupants, but just enough for them to truly understand just how powerful he is.

"Unbelievable." Finder whispers, shaking softly. Keeper was holding it remarkably together, and the only reaction Enlightened has was a flare of what felt like very old memories flaring up.

"Yes, unbelievable. My love can't go too close to stars, they leach at his strength simply by being near him. So tell me, iIf even for us there are consequences, why wouldn't you have them?" His question is mostly rhetorical, but he's happy to see the gears properly turning.

"Now young godlings, were going to start with seeing if your capable of sensing the creatures who's belief brought you into existence. Focus on your core and  _feel."_

Enlightened is the only one that gets this exercise, but Bright already considers this first training a resounding success. 

. . .

Alice knows that logically, she's being absolutely ridiculous and her anger is very unfounded.

She knows, deep in her shard, that the Creators wouldn't abandon them simply because they'd finally found beings like themselves. That had always been an idle dream of theirs and even now they simply  _wish_ for them to join the family, they'd never force these new beings to come with them.

And most importantly, they would never replace their beloved creations. Each and every angel and demon was considered a beautiful and unique individual that was worth even more than the Everburning star itself, and nothing would change their love of their creations.

But  _still her anger boils and simmers deep within her. How dare these wretched beings try to take their Creators away from them with their pathetic excuse of wanting to learn more about their abilities._

With a planet shattering cry she lets out the most powerful blast of divine fire she can muster, burning and _burning_ away at her current target (the small moon of a frozen planet) until there's nothing left but heat left over. She wishes it was on of the godlings even if she knows they could all overpower her laughably easy, but she still wants to try.

As illogical as it is, she can't find it in herself to stop.

And of course her irrational anger had decided to burn through her senses  _now_ , mere weeks after Creator Dark has left to do his rounds and during the first of the scheduled meeting. She almost wishes that Creator Bright would show, even if he can't handle her anger as well as Dark can it would be preferable to her constantly growing rage.

Even Bendy couldn't help her, to busy being buried alive underneath the unbearable chill of a truly irrational fear spreading within him. He'd been like this since the meeting and had dismissed it then, but she knows her brother and knows that he's hidden himself away in the demon's roost, unwilling to deal with reality. She'd do the same if the urge to burn the world around her wasn't so strong.

Alice winces as she's able to see beyond the thick cloud of her seething rage and finally notices how much she's _damaged_ herself. She's immensely exhausted, a great deal of her feathers and wings have been burned due to her carelessness, and her hands and feet are shaking greatly. After the next stinging pain shoots through her, she oh so carefully flies to the nearby lookout, nodding slightly in thanks as the demon there opens a portal straight to her room's hallway.

Footsteps sound behind her, far too soft to be any of her siblings or kin that move bipedally across the floor. That leaves only one option, and she knew he was going to show eventually.

"Hello Boris," she starts tiredly. "what brings you here to my humble room?" The large wolf only looks at her with a slightly annoyed look.

"You've been trying to work through your frustrations again?" Alice lets out a whine and opens the door, moving towards her pile of pillows on autopilot. She lets out a sigh of relief as her aching body is finally able to start resting.

"Alice, this is the fourth time since Creator Dark left that you've done this, and Creator Bright has been busy as well as unwilling to use his methods to stop you. What's  _actually wrong?"_  she looks at him and smiles tiredly.

"Nothing Boris, my stupid shard is being a stupid shard. It just keeps filling me with so much  _anger_ , and I don't know how to get it to stop. It's starting to get exhausting." Boris gives her a dumfounded look, but speaks up before she can comment on it.

"You cannot be _serious right now_. Alice, you do realize that your being a gigantic idiot right?!?" While tired, Alice pushes up and glares at him.

"It's not my fault dammit! By the force of the Everburning star, do you think I'm-" she stops as she actually sees the intense look that Boris is giving her, growling softly and deep in the back of his throat (she already feel the phantom sensation of teeth on her throat) and shuts up immediately.

"Alice, I don't know how you've missed it, but this anger _isn't irrational_. You actually feel this way you ridiculous angel!!" Alice's eyes widen, anger and annoyance ( _and denial_ ) burning bright in them.

"That's not true! I don't hate the godlings, I don't hate that the Creators made that deal and agreed to train them, I don't care that they want them to join the family!!"

"BUT YOU DO!!" Boris roars, all animal instincts as his hackles rise and his fur bristles. He immediately continues, not giving her a chance to say anything.

"You do hate the godlings, you do hate that the Creators made that offer, and you especially hate that they want them to join the family!! Alice, why do you think this anger keeps coming back!?! If it was just your shard being irrational this would have faded days ago, but it's  _not damnit_!! You're actually feeling this but refuse to admit it, your basically getting rid of the weed but not the roots!! It keeps coming back because you refuse to accept that you hate them, and it will keep boiling over until you deal with it!!"

"BUT I CAN'T DAMMIT!! I REFUSE!!" Alice screams, frustrated tears spilling past her cheeks. She doesn't notice that Boris looks relieved at her outburst and immediately let's the torrent of emotions spill out.

"This is so stupid, but I can't stop this!! I have no real reason to be angry, SO WHY DO MY STUPID, POINTLESS EMOTIONS INSIST ON THIS!?!??" she's sobbing into her hands know, to ashamed and unwilling to look her brother in the eyes. How pathetic, her hatred was uncalled for, and even when she tries to deny it a part of her knows this isn't simply her shard messing with her emotions.

She's surprised when she feels a warm hand on her head, softly stroking between her horns.

"There you go. I'm sorry for doing that, but I could tell you weren't willing to admit you were actually angry. Allie, there's nothing wrong with how you feel except that you were denying or bottling it up. The Creators would understand were your coming from, did you honestly think they'd be disappointed with you for feeling this way?" Alice can only manage a shaky nod before getting swept up in an amazing hug.

She's confused when Boris starts to leave the room, but soon realises that they're going to Bendy's room in the demon's roost.

Boris easily kicks open the door and drops Alice onto the bed. Almost immediately she's face to face with the tear stained face of her oldest and closest brother.

"Wha? Boris, Allie? What are you guys doing here?" He sounds absolutely miserable.

Before Alice is able to answer however, Boris nudges her slightly and starts to curl up around the both of them. Eventually he's pleased with their position and nudged both of them.

"Both of you need to talk, there's nothing wrong with how you're feeling. So talk to each other, and then we'll talk to Creator Bright."

The two of them look at each other, neither willing to start of the painful conversation.

But _finally_ _ **.**_

 

"Even though I know it's stupid, I feel like the more the Creators are around the godlings the more likely they'll abandon us. I  _know_ that the Creators aren't like that Alice, but I can't help but feel like it's inevitable that they'll leave us, and I don't want that to happen." Bendy says, the tears starting anew. Alice reaches out to pull him closer, and Boris huffs softly, considerable more at ease now that they're talking.

And so the eldest of the demons and angels spoke for days, words they refused to accept as their own finally coming to light.

When Bright finds the three of them curled up together and fast asleep, he sighs and picks them up. He knows that a most likely difficult conversation was in their near future, but it could wait.

They could stay in his lap till they were awake.

. . .

Dark has seen a great innumerable things as he's ventured across the great universe.

Beautiful burning stars, a small few at nearly half the size of the Everburning star.

Wandering planets in various sizes far from their original solar systems, nothing but frozen rock.

Breathtaking comets bigger than he was at his full size, 

So many unique creatures big or small, some simply strange and some absolutely dangerous to even a powerful being such as himself.

Things had been mostly calm on this venture,  the only thing of note had been the truly ridiculous amount of territorial star skippers who's fighting would've spilled into the nearby lookout. They were dealt with quite easily though, and there's nothing else to do but return to his and his love's den.

But it's the planet that they'd found the sentient creatures and the godlings on that has his attention as he returns home. While unsure what he's expecting to find, he _knows_  that there's something on the planet and is rather eager to find it (seeing as this planet has been just filled with strange and wonderful surprises) and carefully touches down. His entourage has already left, either to their post or the realms Above and Below, so it's just him and Lili, who'd insisted on coming along.

The planet hasn't changed much all things considered, the sentient beast where still rather primitive as they went about their day, and the shrines to the godlings had become more elaborate, now joined with simple ones he believes are his and his other half's.

On the edge of his senses though, he feels something off, different from the rest of the surroundings. Somehow it feels strangely familiar. He carefully nudges Lili.

"Stay close now, there may be something dangerous." The angel nods and climbs up to perch on his shoulder. The two of them continue to watch the area around them, not sure what exactly they're looking for but still seeking it out.

He's just about to give up when he hears a gasp and feels a small hand tug on his hair. Lili's wide-eyed and pointing at something in the distance. He squints in the direction she's pointing, not seeing anything.

Suddenly, he spots something wandering through the dense forest. It wants to look like the godlings, but it barely has an otherworldly aura (or even a regular one) and it's just so _very small, were the godlings ever that small, were he and his love??_  

The little redhead is completely unaware that he's no longer alone, softly mumbling under his breath as he watched the forest in front of him intently, as if commiting every inch of it to memory. He jumps when he turns around, but not as much as the other godlings had. The tiny thing blinks up at the both of them.

"Um, hi? Who are you?" Dark moves to kneel in front of him, careful not to look intimidating (which can be hard when you're a being composed entirely of sentient freezing shadows) and smiles.

"Hello there little one, I am Dark and this is Lili. We were visiting this planet to see if anything interesting had happened while we were away." The tiny thing cocks his head and shrugs.

"I haven't seen anything interesting, I've been busy. I've gotta whole planet to learn." 

"A whole planet? That's a lot, there any reason your doing it?"

"Well yeah, it's my job now, it's what I was created to do. My purpose in life and reason for existing."

Oh by the Everburning star, he was just adorable! Going by the faint wiggling, he was certain that Lili thought so as well. Carefully, Dark reaches out to the child, who seems curious about what he's going to do. Almost effortlessly he picks the tiny thing up and places him on his hip. He seems quite pleased with his new position, taking only a second to get comfortable before going back to explaining.

"When I know the planet well enough, I'll be able to go to the creatures and help them find safer routes. In return, they give me purpose." The relationship between the godlings and the sentient creatures are just so strange and interesting.

"You know, there are others like you." His eyes widen at that, gasping loudly. "Yes, gods made to fullfil a duty to the creatures that have given them life, there's three more. They are the Enlightened, The Finder and the Keeper. And then there's me and my beloved Bright, we were made by something else, but we're quite similar to them and you." There's a truly awestruck look in his eyes, processing this new information.

"Wow, that's sounds so cool! And really, there are others like me?!" Dark laughs, loud and mirthful.

"Yes little one. If you want, I could bring you to them. They'd love to meet you as well, I promise." He smiles widely and furiously nods his head, clapping excitedly.

Dark chuckles at his enthusiasm, and adjusts him a bit to keep him from falling out of his grip.

"So tell me little one, do you already have a name?" He makes a confused face at that and shrugs a little. "Would you mind if I named you?" He shakes his head before cuddling closer.

"Well then, the Swift sounds like a fine title. Lili, if you could hold Swift for a moment?" He gives Swift to her and carefully opens a portal underneath (he'd hate to injure the newborn god).

In a near instance they're falling through, appearing at the entrance of his den.

He can already feel Bright starting to make his way towards them, and he's certain that he can feel the godlings in one of the training rooms.

Swift looks absolutely excited, nearly vibrating out of Lili's grasp. He quickly takes Swift back before she accidentally drops him and dismisses her before starting to making his way towards his other half.

When his love stops dead in his track, looking absolutely gobsmacked, he can't help but smile as well. 

. . .

While they have talked about it a lot with Creator Bright, Bendy still can't help but feel like he's unwanted when the Creators are in the presence of the godlings. The freezing that pools low in his gut just keep spreading, digging deeper and deeper and refusing to listen to reason.

The godlings are just ridiculously understanding, from the standoffish Enlightened; still so distant even now, to the insensitive Finder; still ruled by her instincts more often than not. And of course the sensitive Keeper was unwilling to hold it against them, greatly empathizing with them.

He'd thought he was over it, that he was finally going to let go of his unreasonable feelings.

Then he heard that Creator Dark had found another godling, this one practically a newly created.

The thought of a very young one, one that hasn't quite gotten it's bearings in the world and still needs a lot of assistance, all he can feel is that this is it, this is when they finally decide that they don't need their creations now that they've finally found those like them.

He knows that he's just delaying, but he can't help but drag his feet as he goes to meet the new godling.

He finally makes it to the Creators den and already there's a flurry of movement, demons and angels all over the place with some practically bouncing of the walls.

Alice and Boris are waiting  in front of the Creators room (Bendy can't help the slight tic in his right eye, he's seen far too much of them and still has horrible luck on that front) along with Keeper and Finder, both of which are positively vibrating where they stand. 

"Hello you three!" Keeper greets cheerfully as she continues to work on what looks like a simple toga. "So you've heard about the new little one have you? Isn't it exciting?! Enlightened is in there along with Bright and Dark, he took care of and raised me and Before me were that young."

"In all our years we've never seen a young one," Finder says, not even bothering to hide the excitement in her voice "this is all so strange, but I know I will do my best to help provide for him. He's one of us, and we don't leave family to fend for themselves when it's not needed."

Bendy is still unable to feel anything but the constant freezing within him, but he bears it and nods.

Everyone in the hall jumps as the door swings open a Creator Dark poles his head out. "Bendy, Alice, Boris and the Finder and Keeper. Please come in." Moment of truth, he can already feel the ice in his veins getting worse.

Then he actually sees the newly born godling, and _Oh, that's new_.

Bendy is familiar with young, he's been present for the creations of many of his siblings and has been duped into helping Rini care for her vast menagerie to know a thing or two about the offspring of various beasts across the universe.

But the tiny thing, fast asleep in Enlightened's hold and with both his Creators causally seated next to him (it's anything but casual of course, even the most oblivious of the creations can easily notice their protective stance), he can feel the ice begin to melt away the longer he looks at the small being.

Dark gestures to them to come closer, and they all do at various ways (Boris and Keeper in the front, he and Finder lagging, and Alice still at the door, frozen. 

Finder and Keeper both rush to seat themselves next to Enlightened, squeezing in between him and the Creators. Enlightened only shushes them once before going back to watching the child.

"Our closest and most powerful creations and our two other apprentices," Bright says "meet the Swift, or simply Swift. My love found him on the others planet, come introduce yourself."

Bendy is right in front of him (he's so small, how is he _so small?_ ) when he feels the brush of light feathers against his back. Even if there were other winged beings he can tell that it's Alice.

"I don't understand." She sounds so confused, but then so is he. "I'm certain that I'm still not over my problems with the godlings, but than how can I love this little creature so much??" Alice whispers mostly to herself. Bright hears it though, and wordlessly he opens up his hand. As expected she only spares him a glance before flying up to him.

Bendy returns his gaze to Swift. Somehow even more of the ice melts.

"Enlightened, can I?" The first of the forged gods nods and holds Swift lower for Bendy's inspection. He carefully takes one of the his hands and feels a warm flutter inside him as he feels the child squeezes.

"Hi there Swift," he whispers softly "I'm Bendy. My Creator found you."

And for the first time in a long while, Bendy is absolutely thrilled with the new additions to the family. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Motivation strikes at the strangest times, and damn if my Muse isn't kinda (absolutely) ridiculous. But when she's interested, she is interested.  
> Lili the angel is based on one my interwebs friend Lili, the sweetest cinnamon roll I've ever met. I don't deserve her.


End file.
